From Navy Seal to Bodyguard
by daddy's little girl xoxox
Summary: Navy Seal Troy Bolton has a new assignment … protect Gabriella Montez heir to the Montez Empire. They don't get off to the best start but with time will they be able to see past their differences and find something good about each other.  TxG  Read&Review
1. To Troy!

**From Navy Seal to Bodyguard. **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. _

_Summary: Navy Seal Troy Bolton has a new assignment … protect Gabriella Montez air to the Montez Empire. They don't get off to the best start but with time will they be able to see past their differences and find something good about each other. _

_AN: Enjoy! _

"To Troy on his new job." Chad Danforth raised his beer bottle along with some other men, who all surround a bar, at the back of a night club.

"To Troy!" They shouted over the loud music.

"Dude I can not believe you are going to work for Carlos Montez!" Zeke Baylor exclaimed to his old high school friend.

"It's not that big of a deal." Troy Bolton said shaking his head.

"Are you kidding? Of course it is. I mean you are working for one of the most successful business men in this country. Dude it is fucking amazing!" Chad exclaimed.

"Whatever you say man. Whatever you say." Troy said sipping on his beer.

"How come you my friend always get the best damn jobs?" Jason Crossed asked.

"I mean Navy Seal and now working for Carlos Montez!"

"Dude shut up!" Troy said looking around making sure no one but his group of friends had heard what Jason had just said.

"Dude I am technically sill on of those, so shut it!" Troy said to Jason.

"Sorry forgot about that whole secret thing you have going on." Jason said sipping his own beer.

"For fuck sake Jason! You would think after what... four years you would remember something like that!" Chad exclaimed rather loudly.

"Guys! Shut up! Before you cause a scene." Troy said as he lowered his head from the audience that Chad and Jason had attracted.

"Sorry man" They both said.

"Right so Troy when do you start?" One of Troy's other friend asked.

"Monday. I will get shown how everything works within the house and such and meet the princess herself." Troy said as the bartender handed him another beer.

"Oh the 'Princess'" They all laughed.

"I know. I know. But she is treated like one. I mean what other eighteen year old spoiled brat has her own bodyguard?" Troy asked his group of friends and they all laughed.

"From Navy Seal to Bodyguard! Nice one Troy."

"Daddy I do not need a damn bodyguard!" Gabriella Montez argued with her father in his home office.

"Gabriella for the one millionth time, this is not up for debate. You are getting a bodyguard this coming Monday. End of discussion." Carlos Montez told his daughter.

"Do you maybe think it would have been nice if someone had asked me if I wanted a bodyguard? Instead of just throwing one in my direction!" Gabriella through her hands up in the air.

"Maria your daughter is having a fit." Carlos said as his wife waked into the office.

"Mum, how could you let him get a bodyguard for me, without even consulting me first!" Gabriella exclaimed to her mother.

"Sweetheart, your father and I both agreed that this was what was best for you." Maria Montez tried to explain to her daughter. However Gabriella was having none of it.

"What about what I think is best for me? Does my opinion on how I want to live my life not matter?" Gabriella looked between her parents.

"Not while you still live in my house." Carlos told his daughter.

"But dad..." Carlos cut off his daughter.

"Ella... I know you want to live like all your other friends do, but at this moment in time that is not possible. With all these new things happening within the company and cuts being made. It is just not safe at the moment okay." Carlos did not want to go into any more detail than that.

"But we have the home security..." Carlos once again cut off his daughter.

"Gabriella just trust me." Carlos looked from his daughter to his wife waiting for Gabriella's reply.

"Ah why must we have all this money and success. I hate it! It is ruining my life!" Gabriella screamed as she left the room. Her parents heard her slam her bedroom door as hard as she could. Maria Montez sighed.

"I am blaming you, if our daughter turns against me!" Maria said as she sat on her husbands lap.

"Me! You were all for this." Carlos remind his wife.

"Yeah that was until she started screaming and slamming doors in my face." Carlos laughed at his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry sweetheart this will soon be over and everything will go back to the way it was. And she will come around." Maria smiled at her husband. He always knew what to say. One of the many reasons to why he was so successful.

Monday soon rolled around and Troy stood outside of the Montez's house. It was huge. The house, it's grounds. Everything was big. He was let in by one of the butlers, Henry. And was greeted by the head of the home security Leon Fergus.

"You must be Troy Bolton." Leon shook Troy's hand as the two meet in the reception of the grand house.

"Yeah and you are?" Troy asked.

"Leon Fergus head of security." Leon said. The two men began to chat while waiting for Mr Montez to join them.

"Ah Troy welcome. I see you have meet Leon. Well if you would like to follow me. Leon feel free to join to us." Leon kindly declined saying he was needed in the security room, not before telling Troy the two would catch up later for a run through on the security of the house.

Carlos Montez led Troy into the family library at the side of the house.

"Maria, this is Troy Bolton. Troy my wife Maria Montez." Carlos introduced the two.

"Mrs Montez pleasure to meet you." Troy shook her hand.

"Please Troy call me Maria." Troy smiled at her as all three sat down to discuss fully what Troy was there to do.

Gabriella walked down the stairs to be greeted by Leon running up them.

"Leon! Watch were you are going." Gabriella shouted at him as he almost knocked her over.

"Sorry Ms Montez." He said but he did not stop, he ran the rest of the way up the stairs and out of sight.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued on her journey to the kitchen. She passed through the servants part of the house to get to the kitchen, which was the very last room at the back of the property. It took her a good ten minutes to get there and was greeted by the house chief Frank.

"Ah good morning Miss Gabriella and what can I do of you this Monday morning?" Frank asked as he put down the meal plan for the week.

"I was wondering if I could possibly get some blueberry pancakes before I have to get ready for school?" She asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"For you Miss Gabriella I can make it happen." Frank said as he went to cooking Gabriella her pancakes.

She left Frank to cook and went to find her parents. After being told by one of the maids her parents were in the family library she headed straight there.

"Mum Dad..." She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. There was a third person in the room. A young man in his early twenties stood next to her mother.

"Ah she is finally awake. Troy my daughter Gabriella Montez. Ella meet your new bodyguard Troy Bolton." Carlos said with the biggest smile on his face.

_AN: Hey guys so this is my new summer project. I will try to update this story as much as I possibly can. I may be a but rusty with my writing as it has been awhile since I have written anything that is fiction. I have kinda of been MIA for awhile as my mum passed away just in December. So this is me getting back to my writing. So read & review and constructive criticism is welcome. Just no flame please. But let me know if you like it and want to read more. _

_Daddy's little girl. _


	2. First Class Dick

_AN: Thanks for the reviews keep them coming! And enjoy! _

_**Chapter 2 **_

"Mum Dad..." She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. There was a third person in the room. A young man in his early twenties stood next to her mother.

"Ah she is finally awake. Troy my daughter Gabriella Montez. Ella meet your new bodyguard Troy Bolton." Carlos said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Father!" Gabriella said through gritted teeth.

"Gabriella Maria." Maria warned her daughter. It was a tone which Gabriella was not familiar with, especially from her mother. So it caught her slightly of guard. Gabriella moved her gaze from her father and mother to the young man in the room.

He was taller than her father – just over six foot- he was well built,

had a slight tanned colour to his skin. With floppy brown hair and electric blue eyes. To nay normal eighteen year old girl, he would be classed as a 'Greek God' but to Gabriella he was the definition of hell.

_**(Ten minutes before.)**_

"So Troy do you think you will be able to handle our daughter?" Maria Montez asked the newest employee of 'The Montez Empire'

"Sweetheart, he is a Navy Seal I am sure he will be able to handle our eighteen year old daughter." Carlos said looking at Troy and smiling.

"Yes I know, but Gabriella can be quiet the handful, at times." She was cut off by Henry,

"At times?" Carlos snapped his head up to look at the butler who was placing a tray of coffee and tea on the table.

"Henry... care to share with the rest of us?" Carlos asked the head of his house staff.

"I was just commenting on how much of a joy Miss Gabriella is to work for, and that she is no trouble at all." All four adults laughed.

"She is a character that is for sure." Carlos said picking up a cup of coffee from the table.

"Very stubborn and strong willed Troy. I hope the Navy trained you for that." Maria said to Troy.

"I think I can handle it." Troy said sipping on his own cup of coffee.

"Mum Dad..." Troy lifted his head and was meet with a rather nice sight.

Gabriella Montez, his new assignment. She was short, only reaching what Troy thought was about five foot two. She had long, thick almost black curly hair. Her skin was tanned, but not as dark as both her parents. Her eyes were chocolate brown, and as she locked eye contact with Troy's they seemed to change to a lighter brown, however it did not last long. Troy presumed she had figured out he was her bodyguard and her soft chocolate coloured eyes turned jet black.

"Ah she is finally awake. Troy my daughter Gabriella Montez. Ella meet your new bodyguard Troy Bolton." Carlos said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Father" Gabriella said through gritted teeth

"Gabriella Maria." Maria warned her daughter.

Troy shook off the eye contact between the two and placed his coffee cup on the table and stood up, ready to greet Gabriella.

"Miss Montez." Troy stepped forward to shake her hand.

Gabriella slowly raised her hand to meet his, and firmly gripped his large hand in her small delicate one.

"Charmed Mr Bolton." Gabriella said, the sarcasm dripping off of every word which left her mouth.

"Gabriella" Carlos warned his daughter.

It's fine Sir. I know this can't be easy for Miss Montez. I mean I would find it extremely difficult if a stranger, had to follow me around all day. I would say it would cramp my style as well." Troy said so sweetly it was almost girl like and made Gabriella want to vomit.

'Two can play at this game Mr Bolton. Two can play at this.' Gabriella thought to herself.

"Now Mr Bolton, I would feel more uncomfortable being married to my job and not have a life." Gabriella flashed her pearly whites at him, and turned to her father.

"Now if you will excuse me, Frank has some blueberry pancakes waiting for me, in the kitchen. Good day parents, Mr Bolton." Gabriella said and turned on her heels and quickly left the family library as if it was on fire.

"Well that went better than I expect." Maria said standing up calling Henry back to take the tray back to the kitchen.

"Yes well Troy, if you would like to follow me and I shall introduce you to the home security team." Carlos said standing next to Troy and patting his back as an indication to follow him.

"Sweetheart I have that ladies lunch, this afternoon, and Mrs Clark wants me to go over to help her run through everything before hand. So I will see you for dinner tonight." Maria informed her husband of her plans for the day.

"Okay well I may be late tonight James and I have to make a few more cuts, and it may take some time." Carlos said kissing his wife.

"More cuts? Well do what you have to do. Nice meeting you Troy." Maria said to both men, as she gathered her purse and Dakota, the maid handed her a coat.

"You too Mrs Montez." Troy said with a smile on his face. Maria bid them both goodbye and left.

Troy continued to follow Carlos through the large house to a bookcase, just past the reception area of the house were he had meet Leon early. Carlos pulled out a card, from his suit pocket. Pulling the green, hard-back book from the left end of the middle shelf, he swiped the card vertically down the spin of the book. The bookcase slowly clicked open and Carlos placed the book back.

Pulling the bookcase open fully, he gestured for Troy to go first. Troy obliged and walk through the hole in the wall, Carlos followed closely behind. And the bookcase shut firmly behind them and a set of stairs that spiralled down were revealed.

Gabriella said and turned on her heels and quickly left the family library as if it was on fire. She made her way back to the kitchen where things, were under way for lunch and dinner. For both the occupants of the house, as well as the staff. Sat on the work-top were 4 freshly mad blueberry pancakes for Gabriella. She sat at the high top table facing Frank and his kitchen staff and watched them while she ate.

"How are they for you Miss Gabriella?" Frank asked as he sliced up some ham, for lunch.

"Good." She said quietly as she picked away at the pancakes.

"Hmm..." Frank looked her.

"What a fucking pig! I mean who the hell does he think he is. He works for my father, meaning he works for me. That cocky little shit. I mean who says that right in front of their new boss! He is one massive asshole! Frank can you believe this? My father has landed me with the bodyguard from hell. He is like Satin himself! Ahh I hate my life." Gabriella was now red in the face, and Frank just looked at her and absorbed the information she had just given him like a sponge.

"Is that it?" Frank asked as he stopped cutting the ham and leaned forward on the butchers table.

"No, who the hell does he think he is talking to me like! What does he think I am a child. God he is only a few years older than me. Class on dick is what he is." Gabriella pushed her pancakes out of the way and made her way past Frank and out of the kitchen.

"Glad it went well then!" Frank shouted after her. He shook his head and sighed. This was going to be a very long day for all the staff at the Montez house. Gabriella on the war path brilliant.

"She never even finished my pancakes." Frank said to his assistant chief – Marco. Marco laughed at the older man, and kept on with his own work, as Frank cleared up the plate from the high-top table.

"Typical teenager" Frank said as he empty the uneaten pancakes into the bin.

"So Troy this will be were you will stay when you are off duty." Leon said to Troy showing him to his room, on the ground floor. Carlos Montez had long since left, after Troy had meet the home security team and was shown around the security room.

"I am very unlikely to have any free time." Troy said placing two duffel bags onto the single bed, which sat against a soft coloured wall.

"True. But I shall let you settle in, and explore a bit, and you will start first thing tomorrow morning. Breakfast is served by Frank our head chief at half past five and we hold our staff meetings at six. Then a security meeting will follow straight after. You can pick lunch up today if you wish, in the kitchen at any time. And dinner is served for staff at half seven. Any more question?" Troy shook his head. "Right then I shall see you at dinner." And with that Leon was off.

Troy looked around his new surroundings. The room was medium size, plenty of room for himself. There was a small setting area with a Tv and a single bed. There was a single, double glazed window which looked out to the front of the house. Looking out the window Troy saw Gabriella get into an awaiting black Range Rover. He washed as he brown locks were blown about due to the wind, she wiped her bangs out of her eyes and turned her head to look in his direction. She saw him looking through the window and scowled, he gave her a wink back. She scowled even more and turned and climbed into the back of the car. Troy watched as the car drove off out of the property, obviously taking Gabriella to school. He would accompany her tomorrow.

'Oh the joys' Troy thought to himself.

"What have you got yourself into Bolton. What have you done." He said to himself before he heard his name being shouted from down the hall by one of the maids.

_AN: There you go guys I know it's short, but just helps to build up the story. Thanks for the reviews so far. But I need some more, to keep the story going and so I know that people are actually liking it. I will try to keep updating every day but not promising anything. So read and review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next will be Troy's first day on the job. _

_Daddy's little girl _


	3. Day One

_AN: Here you go guys another new chapter :) Enjoy! (So sorry it's late!) _

_**Chapter 3**_

_He would accompany her tomorrow._

_'Oh the joys' Troy thought to himself. _

"_What have you got yourself into Bolton. What have you done." He said to himself before he heard his name being shouted from down the hall by one of the maids._

'Beep!Beep!Beep!' sounded out through Troy's new room. Rolling over in his single bed, feeling as though he had not long closed his eyes to fall asleep, he grumbled when he saw the red numbers flashing on the small digital alarm clock.

"Five fucking o'clock!" Troy said letting his head fall back onto the pillows. Being a Navy Seal Troy was used to getting very little sleep and waking up at the strangest hours, but after his accident he had fallen into the happy of sleeping in to the normal hour of half past eight, sometimes nine o'clock.

Rubbing his eyes, Troy slowly pulled the thin dovey off of his well built body, and dragged himself out of his warm comfy bed.

Thirty minutes later found Troy washed and dressed in a black suit, and standing in the middle of the Montez kitchen. Omelet was on the menu for breakfast this morning. That was one thing about Carlos Montez, he took great care of all his employees.

"There you go Troy. Fresh omelet." Marco handed Troy a rather warm white plate, with an omelet placed in the middle. He thanked both Frank and Marco and made his way over to where all the other staff sat and ate, will chatting away to each other.

"Troy pull up a chair." James, another security officer said, as Troy approached the rather large group. Everyone gave Troy a smile or a good morning. They had all got to know Troy over dinner last night and he seemed to fit right in.

"So Troy are you ready for today?" Dakota asked Troy, in very strong Polish accent.

"Not sure yet. I shall let you know tonight if I am ready for today." Troy said and the rest of the group gave out a chuckle.

"Miss Gabriella is not that bad really." Henry said. All the staff looked at him.

"Just stubborn." Leon said to Troy and the rest of the staff agreed.

"So I have my work cut out for me then?" Troy asked as he finished his omelet.

"Pretty much. I was her bodyguard for a day, when I first started last year." James told Troy.

"Really what happened?" Troy asked eager to find out what it was like.

"Let's just say good luck mate." James said putting his head down.

"Brilliant." Troy said sarcastically

"Right lads finish up. Meeting in five." Leon said handing his plate back to Marco and leaving the kitchen. All of home security including Troy finished up and headed to the security room. As the rest of the staff began to get ready for the day which lay ahead.

'Beep!Beep!Beep!' echoed out into the pitch black. And a rather loud groan was heard from within it.

"Go the fuck away." Came the tired voice of Gabriella Montez She reached her hand out of the covers in search of her alarm clock. Will searching for her alarm clock, she hit a few things which she assumed were lying on her bedside table. Finally after what seemed to take forever, her hand found the device and she slammed her hand on top of it. All that was heard in the pitch black room was of flesh smacking plastic.

Gabriella feeling very good about herself, as she had managed to shut the damn thing up, turned over, pulling the covers up to her neck and settling back down. The room was silent and peaceful again, just how Gabriella liked it. It was however short lived, like most things in life, by her bedroom doors being thrown open and someone stomping through her bedroom like a stampede of wild animals.

"Miss Gabriella it is time to get up." One of the older house maids said in a deep Scottish accent, as the throw open the drapes which were blocking out the bright sunlight.

"Mrs Potts!" Gabriella shouted as she pulled a pillow over her head.

Mrs Potts, is the longest serving member of staff next to Henry working in the Montez house. Having been Gabriella's own personal maid and carer from a very young age Mrs Potts had learned over the year to ignore Gabriella's attitude and demands.

"Now Gabriella it's almost past seven and yah have tae get ready for Mr Bolton tae take yah tae school." Mrs Potts said as she tied the curtains back and let the sun take over Gabriella's rather large room.

"Ahh!" Gabriella screamed into her pillow at the mention of his name.

"Gabriella..Up…Now!" Mrs Potts said pulling the warm comfort, which Gabriella was buried under, off her and proceed to drag her out of her bed. Gabriella had never been one to rise early she was more one to stay up as late as possible even as a young child. But with the years of looking after Gabriella Mrs Potts had learned how to handle her and knew just how to get her out of her bed.

Gabriella finally after ten minutes gave into her demands and rolled out of her four poster bed and slowly wondered across her room to the en-suit so she could get ready in peace. A few other maids made there way into Gabriella's room in order to clean it and make sure the bed was made, in time for Henry to bring in her morning coffee and toasted bagel. Mrs Potts over-seed the work being done to make sure it was done correctly.

Gabriella walked out of her bathroom, hair done, make-up done and wrapped in a fluffy pink towel. Mrs Potts left her to it reminder her she only had twenty minutes before she had to be in the car and on her way to school.

"Yes Mrs Potts I will be down in twenty minutes." Gabriella was now irritated like most mornings by Mrs Potts nagging. Not many people including her own parents knew that this was the best way to deal with Gabriella and to get her to co-operate.

"Twenty minutes Gabby." Mrs Potts was the only person to call her Gabby or the only one who was staff that she allowed to use a nickname for her.

Rolling her eyes Gabriella walked into her walk in closet to pick out what she would be wearing to school that day. She did however flash a smile as she saw breakfast and her school books laid out for her day. Who she hated to love Mrs Potts.

"Ah good morning Troy." Carlos Montez said as he meet Troy in the reception of the house. Troy smiled at his boss and offered a good morning back. Carlos Montez was fixing his tie and he descended the last remaining set of steps of the grand staircase. "I do hope your room and everything is to your liking." Carlos said to Troy as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Yes Mr Montez. Thank you." Troy said, as Mrs Potts entered the reception area.

"Ahh…Troy I think you have yet to meet the lovely Mrs Potts." Carlos said kissing Mrs Potts check.

"Aye so this is Mr Bolton…well how do yah day son." Her Scottish accent putting a smile on Troy's face.

"Mrs Potts."

"Mrs Potts works mainly with Gabriella and is always on hand if you should ever need any help with her. If anyone knows our Gabriella it is Mrs Potts." Carlos said. "Well must be getting off I have a long day ahead of me…Goodbye Ella." Carlos shouted up the stairs to his only daughter. The three heard back a muffled 'Yeah bye..whatever..' Carlos could only shake his head.

"Dinnae worry Carlos…I 'hink the maids got the biggest part aye her grudge this morning." Mrs Potts said and both Troy and Carlos laughed.

"Well have a good day." After the three bid goodbye Mrs Potts rushed off saying something about fixing some sort of mess a maid had made of some sort. Troy never really caught what she said due to her accent.

"Ah Mrs Potts, you just can't help but love her." James the security officer from breakfast said coming up beside Troy.

"Fergus wants me to accompany you this morning…just so you don't get lost or whatever. Miss Montez can be quiet the handle full. And from what I hear she is in a horrible mode this morning." James said looking up at the top of the stairs.

'Great' Troy thought to his self.

"….I hear she is in a horrible mode this morning." Gabriella heard James say as she neared the top of the satires.

"James I hope that you are not talking about me!" Gabriella said surprising both James and Troy of her sudden appearance at the top of the grand staircase.

"No Mam. Not at all." James said looking at Gabriella.

"Glad cause I would hate to see you out of a job, because you bad mouthed your employers daughter wouldn't you?" She asked James in a sickly sweet voice that made Troy cringe.

"Yes Mam."

"Good don't let it happen again. Ah if it isn't Mr Class One Dick."Gabriella said as she stepped off the finale step into the reception area of the house.

"Princess. Don't you look especially bitchy and bratty today." Troy said with a huge smile on his face and James had to stop himself from laughing. Gabriella glared at them both.

"What in God's name are you still doing here!" Mrs Potts voice rang out. The three of them jumped at her rough and loud voice.

"Get her tae the school know!" Mrs Potts shouted at Troy and James. And all three turned and headed out the door to the awaiting Range Rover.

Only know outside did Troy get a good look at Gabriella. She was wearing a pair of light blue destroyed jeans, with knee high brown boots, she had some sort of white top on under her brown leather jacket and she carried an A4 binder and her brown over the shoulder - which swung with how quickly she was walking to the car. He could not deny that she looked good but her attitude this morning was a lot to be desired. Troy jumped into the the drivers seat while James let Gabriella into the back of the four-by-four.

"You know Mr Bolton…" Gabriella emphasised his name.

"What Princess?" Troy asked her he put the car into drive and pulled out of the driveway.

"I don't like you. And I don't need a bodyguard." Gabriella said pulling out her iPhone 4 from her bag.

"Good to know Princess."

'Man was this going to be a long first day' Troy thought to himself as he pulled out on to the main road.

"It doesn't get any easier." James said and Troy almost laughed. He had gone to war, private-classified missions, torture, even killed. He was sure he could handle a eighteen year old girl.

But how wrong he was. Troy Bolton was about to find out.

_AN: Hey guys okay so it has been ages since I updated. And I am truly sorry for that. A lot happened this summer with my prom, graduation,and then my dad surprised us and took us away for like the whole summer. To visit relatives and such so with being on the road all the time I had not time to write. Then it was my birthday (finally able to have a legal drink!) and then my sister went back to school and I have just been so busy and I am really sorry for my lack of new chapters. _

_ I know this one is short but I hope it's enough…thought I would bring in a bit of Scottish (as I am Scottish/English) with Mrs Potts! If you guys want just let me know and in future chapters I will put up the translation of what Mrs Potts is saying. Wink Wink Mrs Potts is going to play a huge role in this plot so watch out for good old Mrs Potts. _

_Read and review as always…structure criticisms welcome but no flame if you don't like this story then don't read it. But give me some feed back guys so I know I am working in the right direction…hopefully shall be able to get some more up soon…R&R please….. _

_Daddy's Little Girl _


	4. That sure does look like

_AN: Thanks for the reviews guys please keep them coming. Here is chapter 4. Enjoy! _

_**Chapter 4**_

_"You know Mr Bolton…" Gabriella emphasised his name._

_"What Princess?" Troy asked her he put the car into drive and pulled out of the driveway. _

_"I don't like you. And I don't need a bodyguard." Gabriella said pulling out her iPhone 4 from her bag. _

_"Good to know Princess." _

_'Man was this going to be a long first day' Troy thought to himself as he pulled out on to the main road. _

_"It doesn't get any easier." James said and Troy almost laughed. He had gone to war, private-classified missions, torture, even killed. He was sure he could handle a eighteen year old girl. _

_But how wrong he was. Troy Bolton was about to find out._

Two weeks had gone by since his first day working for Carlos Montez. And he had adjusted well to his new job and life. Carlos had even been nice enough to let him have his second weekend off so he could go out and see his friends and catch up with his family. Which was what he was doing right now. Sat in a club with his friends just having a good time.

"So how is it?" Chad asked his best friend.

"It's alright." Troy said sipping his beer.

"Yeah what about the princess herself?" Zeke asked over the loud music. Troy just shook his head.

"That bad?" Jason asked.

"She does not make my job easy that is for sure." Troy said. His three best friends laughed.

"So if you are here tonight who is looking after her?" Chad asked.

"She is out with her parents tonight. Carlos said that I was not needed so he gave me the weekend off. Which I am happy to take." Troy said.

"Yeah you sure she is with her parents?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah why?"

"It's just that girl grinding on that guy over there sure does look like Gabriella." Zeke said. Troy spun around on his seat so fast he nearly fell off it. And to his surprise Zeke was right. There was none other than Gabriella Montez grinding her ass on another guy in the middle of the dance floor.

'And there goes my free weekend.' Troy thought to himself and sighed out loud.

"Sorry guys." He said finishing his beer and walking off. He heard his friends suck in their laughter and bid him goodbye.

"Right lads lets kick back and enjoy the show!" Chad said picking up his beer and watched as his best friend dodged the crowd of people to reach the middle of the dance floor.

Gabriella had no idea how she got to be where she was - grinding her ass on some stranger - but she didn't really care. She has started off the night with her parents in a floor length red strapless evening gown and her hair pulled back to perfection. Now she was in a short black lace dress and her hair fell in messy curls, framing her face. She has been standing with her parents all night when a friend of father's came up to talk to them with his daughter - Melissa. She was the same age as Gabriella and the two had began to talk. Both bored of the party planed to sneak away - which had been way to easy for the amount of security which was suppose to be present. After reaching the gates of the venue the party was being held, Melissa phoned for a taxi and before Gabriella knew it she was in this black lace dress, in a night club, grinding with some stranger. Her dad was going to kill her and Troy would probably never be given the weekend off again. The music was so loud in Gabriella's ears that she could barley hear what the guy, that she was dancing with, was saying to her. She could feel him kissing her neck and nibbling on the bottom of her ear. He was utter complete and utter piss into her ear - about how hot she looked and how all he wanted to do was to do her right there. She could feel how aroused he was by her and she smirked and ground her backside harder into the front of his jeans. She heard him moan. She was enjoying the moment too much to even see the guy approach them.

As he approached the two he could hear the guy moan and really get into almost dry-humping Gabriella. It made his blood boil and he had no idea why. Troy reached his left hand up and touched the guys shoulder.

"Fuck off man!" Was the reaction from the guy. Clearly annoyed he had, had to remove his lips from Gabriella's neck. Troy however was persistent and touched his shoulder again.

This time the guy let go of Gabriella and turned to Troy. He was about the same height as Troy maybe a few inches taller, as he sized up to Troy.

"What the fucking hell is your problem mate?" Troy had only realised know that he has a very strong English accent. (Think Vinny Jones)

Gabriella had now turned around and saw that it was Troy.

'Great buzz-kill Bob is here to ruin my night' she thought to herself.

"Mate my problem is that you are dry-humping a minor." Troy said. Gabriella's mouth opened she was eighteen not a minor.

"Mate there is no way in hell that she is a minor. You just want her all to yourself, you selfish prat!" The man slurred out due to the amount of alcohol Troy assumed he had consumed.

"No. I don't want her all to myself. I have no clue where the fuck she has been. Looks like a little slut to me. But her dad happens to be my boss. And I think you would rather have me to deal with than him." Troy said.

"Will you just fuck off Troy. Leave me alone!" Gabriella said grabbing the guy by the neck and pulling him towards her.

"Yeah Tory fuck off."

"Dude i bet fifty bucks Troy is going belt him!"Jason said to his group of friends.

"No i bet a hundred that Troy hits him and then gets a right slap off of Gabriella. 'Cause if looks could kill right now I'm pretty sure our boy would be dead." Chad said looking between the three in the middle of the dance floor.

"Yeah then what Chad he bangs her!" Zeke said sarcastically. Chad looked from Jason to Zeke.

"No Chad we are not putting a bet on if Troy is going to bang the Princess! Chad that is just fucking wrong!" Zeke said. There conversation was cut of with.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" The three guys turned around and saw the guy on the floor holding his eye. That looked rather red and slightly swollen. The last thing they saw was Troy dragging Gabriella off to the exist.

"I give six months give or take." Zeke said defeated.

"So boys how much are we talking here." Chad said moving his eyebrows up and down and Zeke shock his head will Jason laughed.

"Troy let me go!" Gabriella screamed at him as the got to the club parking lot. Troy said nothing he just kept a tight hold on her - but not tight enough to hurt her.

"I mean it let me go!" Gabriella screamed again but Troy was still unresponsive to her demands, or even her voice. Gabriella tried to wriggle out of his grasp but it was no use. Ever time she tried to move it only hurt her arm so she gave up. They approached a black BMW six series and Troy pulled out his keys. (Okay I know your not allowed to drink and drive but lets just say Troy has had not even one beer due to seeing Gabriella.)

"TROY!" That got his attention.

"Yes princess?" He asked so calmly. This only riled Gabriella up even more.

"I said let me go!"

"Does your father know you are here?" Troy quizzed her ignoring her demands once again. Gabriella bowed her head at the mention of her father.

"I thought not." Troy said opening the back door for her. She didn't move though.

"You have just ruined my night. I was having fun being normal." Gabriella said.

"Yeah 'cause every eighteen year old girl goes out clubbing and grinds on guys twice their age." Troy said gesturing her to get in the car.

"Yeah Troy it's called being a teenager." Gabriella said.

"No. It's called being a idiot! Do you have any idea of how much trouble or danger you could have got yourself into Gabriella?" Troy said firmly to her.

"Did you even want that guy tonight?" Troy asked her.

"Maybe. Yes so what…I was just having some fun Troy." Gabriella said looking at him.

"Yeah and what about your parents do you think they are having fun right now?" Troy asked.

"They don't…" he cut her off.

"Yes the do…Logan paged me a code one." Troy said to her.

"Just get in the car so I can take you home." Troy said. This time Gabriella moved. Troy shut the door behind her and moved to the drivers door. Not noticing the small red dot on the back window where Gabriella was sitting. (the laser thingy)

"Do you ever think?" He asked her as he started up the car. She didn't answer. He sighed and started up the car and reversed it out of the space. The red light was no longer there.

It took Troy almost an hour to drive back to the Montez estate. And Gabriella never spoke and neither did he. Troy looked in his mirror and saw her looking out the window. He suddenly felt something for her.

'No Bolton cut it out for fuck sake!' His mind screamed at him and he shock his head almost as if to get the thought of Gabriella like that out of his head.

They car came to stop in front of the doors to the house. Troy opened the door for her and she slowly climbed out and made her way to the front door.

"James how could you be so bloody careless! She is one person. A girl. A child. How the hell could you loss her like that! Answer me!" Carlos Montez was beyond mad. He was furious.

"I am sorry Mr Montez. She was there one minute and next she was gone. I tried to look for her but…" James tried to explain.

"There are no excuses James. You lost my daughter!"

"Carlos calm down." Maria tried to reason with her husband.

"Calm down Maria!" Carlos screamed at his wife.

"He lost our daughter!" Carlos shouted looking at James.

Henry and Mrs Potts stood by the stairs as Carlos shouted and bellowed at his security staff. Especially young James - who had been given the task of looking after Gabriella.

"Mr Montez…" Logan tried but could not get a word in as Carlos went off on another rant.

The front door opened to reveal Troy followed by Gabriella.

"Troy!" Carlos exclaimed when he saw his daughters bodyguard. Then he saw his daughter.

"Gabriella Maria Montez! Where the hell have you been!" Carlos shouted even louder if that was even possible.

"I.."

"No I don't even want to hear it. You are grounded you shall only leave this house for school and if you are needed to attend an event and you shall no longer be allowed anywhere unless Troy is with you. Now go to bed!" And that was it. Everyone departed the room. Gabriella ran up the stairs to her room. Maria sighed and went up after her daughter. Carlos thanked Troy and went off ti his office.

Eventually it was only Troy and Mrs Potts left.

"Yeh alright laddie?" She asked him.

"Yeah Mrs Potts I am fine." Troy said giving her a smile.

"Yeh ken sometimes I wish he wid gee that lassie a break. And mind that she is only eighteen and nah five." Mrs Potts said sighing.

"But a'll keep meh mouth shut. And a'll clean up the mess the 'mora when she is up and ready fir a talking tae. Night Troy." Mrs Potts said leaving Troy to wonder.

'Bolton what the hell have you got yours into'

He finally made it to his room after clearing everything with Logan and also talking to Mr Montez. He sighed and switched on his light.

"So much for my weekend pass." He said pulling off his leather jacket and throwing it over a near by chair. He sat on his bed and pulled off his shoes and placed his head in his hands when he heard a knock on the door. The door slowly opened to reveal no other than Gabriella Montez.

"Emm…" She stumbled over her words.

"I would like to say…Emm….Thank you." Tory could not quiet believe what he was hearing a Thank you from Miss Gabriella Montez herself.

"For not telling my dad that I was at a night club." She finished. Yes Troy has lied to Carlos and said that he had found her in a cafe outside of town and that she had caused him no problems.

"Well Princess…as you said your eighteen…not a child. Just do me a favour and stop acting like one." Troy said looking at her.

"God you really are an ass!" She exclaimed

"Good Night Princess." He said just as she slammed his door.

'What a day'

_AN: That was such a short lived moment. I promise there will be a big game changer soon for Troy and Gabriella's relationship - if you could call it that. Let me know what you guys think. This chapter did not come easily to me and I don't think it is the best I have done! But it will do. I did feel sorry for James…poor young James! But give me some feed back let me know how you all liked it. And I must say I did love how Zeke contradicted himself with his bet. __**So what do you guys think? Get your bets in; how long do you think it will take for (in Chad's words) Troy to bang Gabriella.**__ Leave a comment and let me know. Hopefully the next chapter should be better. I just thought it would be cool if Troy and Gabriella meet outside of his job. More meetings like that will happen later on in the story I promise. _

_Oh and that red laser thing on Troy's car as they where in the parking lot ohh….was someone watching them…or what?__** Let me know what you think was behind the red laser light thing. **_

_And of course good old Mrs Potts. She was definitely a big reason why Troy never told Carlos where he really found Gabriella. Gotta love her. She is my favourite person to write in this. __**What are you thoughts on Mrs Potts let me know. **_

_But __**Please**__ read and review…leave me some feed back guys….as always _

_Daddy's little girl _


	5. Trouble before we get there

_AN: Chapter 5 guys…thanks for the reviews on the last chapter but I do really need some more to motivate me into writing more chapters for you lovely people to read. So getting reviewing some more. As always Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5 - Part 1<em>**

_"Well Princess…as you said your eighteen…not a child. Just do me a favour and stop acting like one." Troy said looking at her."God you really are an ass!" She exclaimed"Good Night Princess." He said just as she slammed his door.'What a day' _

A good few months had past and Troy had not had a day off since Gabriella had pulled that stunt. He had put up with being around the young eighteen year old twenty-four hours a day almost seven days a week. It at times was un-bearable and not just for him but for Gabriella as well. He stayed outside her door most nights sat on a chair until he was relieved by a member of the home security team, usually Leona. Carlos was very strict on who looked after Gabriella after she escaped James watch at the party. He escorted her to breakfast, then to school. That was the only time he was not with her - for the six hours which she attend school. He picked her up, escorted her home, stayed with her while she did whatever she had to do, he then went to dinner with her and ended up back in his chair outside her door waiting for Leon to relieve him from his duties so he could get some sleep. Troy then would repeat the whole process again and again and again. Today however was different.

Tonight Mr and Mrs Montez would be hosting a ball dinner - to celebrate the joining of their company with another company. The Montez Empire was joining forces with The Martinez Family Business. A major deal which Carlos had been working on for years. And tonight they were to celebrate the singing of both parties joining together to create an even bigger Money Empire. Maria had been running around for the last few months getting everything ready for this party. At times she had almost been as mad a a headless chicken with the organising. But Leona had been telling Troy that everything ha been done -even down to the colour of the napkins had been arranged.

It was going to be an evening that would never be forgotten, the union of two of the worlds biggest trading companies would unit as one. Troy walked along the narrow dark hallway which led to Carlos's home office. He had called for him five minutes prior. He had said to Troy that he wanted to go over details with Tory that none of the other staff, Maria, Gabriella or even Leon his head of security was to know. He reached the large oak double doors and knocked three times before he heard Carlos invite him in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Troy asked closing the door behind him.

"Yes Troy. I want to run somethings by you about tonight. Please take a seat. He gestured to one of the green chairs sat in front of his desk. Troy sat in the chair to his left and looked at Carlos. "Troy. I know this is a lot to ask of you. And I know that it is not in the job description. But Maria is very worried especially after her stunt at the last party we went to. So that being said … I need you to escort Gabriella to the dinner tonight." Troy looked at him.

"Sir I thought I was…" Carlos cut him off.

"No Troy I need you to escort Gabriella, but not as her bodyguard." Carlos said to him.

"You mean you want me to…" Troy could not even finish. This was definitely not in the job description.

"Troy my wife is worried this is the only way I can assure that Gabriella will be safe and I mean well protected." Carlos said with a heavy sigh at the end.

"But Mr Montez I think…"

"No Tory I need you not to be involved with the rest of the security team. I need you focused on Gabriella the whole night. I need you sat next to her at the table…I need you to escort her around and make sure you never leave her side. If i put you on security you will have to switch up with other guards. You would not be with Gabriella all night. And my wife and I need you to be with Gabriella all night." Carlos stressed to Troy how important it was that he be with Gabriella at all times.

"I understand sir."

"Okay if anything is to go wrong how do we handle the situation?" Carlos asked him.

"Well sir…" Troy's training kicked in as he explained to Carlos the plan if something was to happen and what he would do to ensure Gabriella would be safe.

"Okay son you keep this between you and I. I don't want anyone else knowing this information. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Know Henry should have dropped off your suit go and get ready. I shall see you later on tonight Troy."

"Mr Montez." He said before leaving the office and heading to his room to prepare himself for tonight. His plan was a risk but he was hoping that nothing would go wrong and that he could drop Gabriella back off at her room at the end of the night. But knowing his luck… well as he said 'What luck?'

* * *

><p>"Right Gabby…move yer ass now!" Mrs Potts said banging on the bathroom door. She was trying to hurry the young girl along so she would have plenty time to relax before her hairstylist arrived and make-up artiest. "Gabriella! Move it!"Gabriella had gotten so fed up with her maids voice and the bangs on the door that she had gotten out the shower.<p>

"Aboot time tae young lady. 'Am now gettin' any younger yeh ken." Mrs Potts said handing her a smaller towel for her hair. Gabriella took the towel from her and wrapped it around her long curly hair.

"Mrs Potts you go on to much!" She said lying down on her bed.

"And you young lady spend too much time in that wee heed of yours that yeh forget wits goin' on around yeh. Yeh daft beggar" Gabriella let out a small chuckle. The women had some sayings.

"Dinny yeh laugh at meh! Yeh should hear all that patter yeh come up with." Mrs Potts said as she made herself busy around Gabriella's room. "Mrs Potts…" Gabriella said sitting up on her bed."Aye hen?"

"Do you think…that I will end up normal? Like with a normal life?" Gabriella asked her. Mrs Potts was slightly taken back by this. She rarely saw this side of Gabriella. Maybe once every blue moon. "Dey a 'hunk yeh'll have a normal life?" Gabriella nodded her head.

"Well chuk wit dey yeh hink' is normal fir Gabriella?" Mrs Potts asked.

"I don't know. I have lived like this all my life. Waited on, never have i ever lifted a finger or done anything on my own. I always have someone following me and watching my every move." Mrs Potts heart strings pulled she knew Gabriella hated parts of her life.

She had never had a normal childhood. She had never worked for anything. Everything was always handed to her. And she was never left alone for even a second. She was followed like a sheepdog followed sheep. She had no independence and she was suffocating in this house. Yet nothing could be done about it.

"Well…Yeh Miss Gabriella Montez will…even if it kills me…wit a normal life. 'Cause chuk although yeh have some attitude problems and yeh can be right nasty sometimes, yeh deserve to be happy and tae get ever 'hing yeh have ever wanted Gabby. Even if that mean I have tae come and see yeh in a one bedroom hoose. Then so be it. As long as yeh'r a happy lass then nout else matters." Mrs Potts was now sat next to Gabriella on her bed.

"Thanks MrsPotts. You know your alright." Gabriella said hugging her.

"Aye yeh'r alryt tae Gabby. And while were huggin' this oot. I have been informed to tell yeh Mr Bolton will be escorting yeh the night..and no as a bodyguard." Mrs Potts said as Gabriella pulled away from their hug.

"No!" Gabriella whined.

"Now Now! Yeh want this normal life yeh been talkin' aboot. Then yeh gotta compromise hen." She kissed Gabriella's forehead as there was a knock on the door.

"Right that will be yeh'r glam squad so I shall leave yehs all to it." Mrs Potts said letting in Gabirella's Glam team.

"See yeh later hen."

"Thanks Mrs Potts." Mrs Potts just smiled and headed off down the hall to get ready herself for tonight.

* * *

><p>"Knock!Knock!" The voice came from Troy's door.<p>

"Leon." Troy said turning around from where he was currently stood in his room.

"So I hear you are not on duty tonight?" Leon asked him.

"Yeah Carlos said I could have the night off." He lied. Carlos had not giving him the night off but no one else bar Troy, Maria, Mrs Potts and Gabriella knew that.

"Lucky for some. I am working all night keeping an eye on Gabriella." Leon said.

"Will working in a new recruit, don't think you have meet him yet Scott Davidson?"

"No. I have heard all the guys talking about him though. Today his first day?" Troy asked Leona as he fixed his tie.

"Yip. First day and he is on a big dinner. That is really important and will go down in his bosses history of success for the company." Leon said sitting down on a chair near the door. He placed his head in his hands and gave out a heavy sigh.

"I feel sorry for the boy he is only 19 and this is his first major employment." Leon said.

"Well he had got to learn some how right Bolton?" Leon asked Troy.

"Yeah got to learn sometime."

"Well got to go and make sure this young lad is shaking in his boots." Troy laughed.

"Yeah well never a dull moment around this family that is for sure." Troy said.

"Tell me about it. Especially if Gabriella Montez in involved." Troy once again laughed a Leon.

"Right must be getting on and leave you in peace to finish getting ready. Enjoy tonight Troy not many guards get the night off and then invited to the event by their boss. You must have done something right." Leon said leaving his room to go and find Scott.

"Yeah I am a Navy Seal that's what I did right." Troy said to himself and he gave himself one last look in the mirror.

"Yeh scrub up well lad." Mrs Potts said leaning on the door of his room.

"Mrs Potts." Troy said with a smile on his face.

"Still yeh need a women's touch son tah just look that wee bitty mare special." She said fixing his tie for him and brushing down his suit jacket. Troy just smiled at the old women.

"There yeh go sunshine. Yeh'r awl ready now." She said standing next to Troy looking at him in the mirror. Troy looked at her and smiled. The old house maid was wearing a black floor length dress with a black shawl. She did not look like the Mrs Potts he was used to seeing.

"Whit son, no used tah this side of gid auld Mrs Potts?" She asked him will laughing.

"You look nice Mrs Potts. Scrub up really well." Troy said looping his arm with hers as they made their way out to the reception of the house where everyone was gathering.

"Right dinny yeh git cheeky with me know! Or I'll clut yeh round the lug!" She said and Troy just smiled and lead her out.

"Make sare yeh look after her the night. I dinny want nothin' happenin' tae her."

"You got it Mrs Potts. Nothing will happen to her as long as I am around." Troy said to her as they reached the reception of the house.

"Fine then. That's awryt then. Yeh have a gid night son." She said letting go of his arm and making her way to where she was suppose to be.

"You too Mrs Potts."

"Ah Troy there you are." It was Maria Montez.

"Wooh Mrs Montez you look amazing." Troy said looking at her. She was in a floor length deep red dress. And she looked amazing in in.

"Thank you Troy. Gabriella is refusing to come out of her room and we have to leave know. Do you think you could go and get her and bring her in the other car. It's just we have to get there know." Maria said in a panic.

"Yeah Mrs Montez I can do that. We will meet you there." Troy said turning and going up the grand staircase.

"Thank you Troy. And it's Maria." She said with a smile.

"Right everyone listen up…"

Maria's voice was drowned out by the time he got to the top of the stairs and rounded to corner heading towards Gabriella's room.

* * *

><p>"Look Miss Montez you have to come out of your room." Scott Davidson said through the door of the eighteen year olds door.<p>

"No I don't. Especially for someone I don't even know nor have I heard of before in my life!" Gabriella shouted back.

"Miss Montez how many times must I say this. I am new to the home security and ma being walked through my training so I can become your full time bodyguard." Scott said leaning against the white doors.

"I already have one of those and I don't need another one." Gabriella said.

"That is not what your father thinks, or he wouldn't have hired me." Gabriella almost screamed, this guy was just pissing her off, and she wanted him to leave her alone. She had felt something off about him saying he was going to be her knew bodyguard and all that.

"Miss Montez I am to escort you tonight. So can you please open the door so I can do my job."

* * *

><p>'Wait Troy was suppose to escort me tonight not some new recruit who had no idea what he was doing.'<p>

* * *

><p><em>Back downstairs<em>

"Has anyone seen Davidson?" Leon asked amongst the security guards. They all shook their heads. Having no idea what the guy really looked like. Leon moved his head to scan the room but could see him no were.

"I told him to meet me here. So where the hell is he!" Leon said looking once again around the room and once again having no luck on locating Scott Davidson.

* * *

><p><em>Back upstairs<em>

"I said leave me alone."

"And I said open the door Miss Montez."

Troy had never heard the second voice before. He rounded the corner to see a young lad leaning against Gabriella's door and he was banging on it.

'This must be Scott Davidson.' Troy thought to himself.

"Just fuck off and leave me the hell alone."

"Miss Montez don't make me force this door open." Scott kicked the door with he left foot. Tory was taken back by his behaviour.

'Was he not suppose to be with Leon? _Yes'_ - his brain answered him. 'Then why the hell is he trying to kick down Gabriella's door?_ No clue -_ his brain once again answered him.

"Gabriella I am your bodyguard I demand you open this door." He was pissed know and Troy could tell as his fists banged harder against the door making it shake.

"I want Troy." Gabriella's voice was so small, Troy could tell she was scared of whoever was trying to break down her door.

"Scott Davidson." Troy asked.

The young boy turned around. He must have been about 5,8 in height, and skinny and had not much mussel on him.

"Who wants to know?" He asked sizing Troy up while he tried to puff out his chest. It only made Troy laugh.

"I am sure Leon wants you with him tonight." Troy said and Scott frowned.

"I..I was just trying to help get Miss Montez out her room so that her family could get going." Scott was know rather nervous.

"That gives you no right to try and kick her door in…know does it?" Troy asked.

"No." Scott said.

"Davidson learn this quick when you are told to be somewhere by Leon be there. If I catch you trying to kick down Miss Montez door again I will report it." Troy said in a serious voice because he was serious. He was Gabriella's bodyguard and he was there to ensure no one bothered her or made her feel un-safe. Just how Davidson was making her feel.

"Do I make myself clear Davidson?" He asked him again.

"Yes." Scott said.

"Good know go and find Leon before you get in trouble and leave Miss Montez to me." Troy said.

"Good luck with that. The brat is not going to open that door for anyone." That for some reason made Troy's blood boil. This guy didn't even know her and yet he was calling her a brat.

"Davidson I suggest you keep your mouth shut and not make comments like that. If you value your job." Davidson just scould at Troy.

And waited to see if Gabriella would open the door for Troy. Troy turned away from him to the door and light chapped the door.

"Princess…" He had to say nothing else when the door cracked open for Troy to enter.

"Davidson, go and find Leon. Leave the important stuff the the big boys." Troy said opening the door and and walking into the room and closing the door behind him. Davidson huffed and stormed off down the hallway to find Leon.

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em> _Hey guys this is the first out of probably three parts for this chapter, because it is a along chapter so there will be another two chapters and they will hopefully be up by the end of next week…not promising but they should be unless something comes up. __And I am sorry for the delay in updates I have just been super busy with re-decorating my room, and sorting out things for christmas I have barley had two seconds to myself let alone been able to write a full chapter that makes sense._

_So new character alert Scott Davidson watch out for him. And possibly new rival for Troy. Anyway please read and review guys. I am needing some more reviews for this story to keep me motivated in writing it. Every review you guys give is very much appreciated and I am thankful for you all reading my story and even more thankful to all those who review it and give me some feedback.  
><em>

_Anyway here is some translation for Mrs Potts:_

_ Clut yeh round yeh'r lug - Smack you around the back of your ear.  
>Hen - girl<br>Dinny- Don't or Do not  
>chuk- chickgirl  
><em>

_If there is anything else you are not sure about let me know and i will but it in the next chapter.  
><em>

_As always guys read and review much appreciated _

_Daddy's litre girl_


	6. It's just the night

_AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. Please keep giving them, even if it is just a great or whatever, I really need some more here it is part 2 guys enjoy! _

**Chapter 5 - Part 2 **

_ "Princess…" He had to say nothing else when the door cracked open for Troy to enter."Davidson, go and find Leon. Leave the important stuff the the big boys." Troy said opening the door and and walking into the room and closing the door behind him. Davidson huffed and stormed off down the hallway to find Leon. _

* * *

><p>Troy looked around Gabriella's room after closing the door in Davidson's face and saw she was no there.<p>

"Princess…" It had become Troy's nickname for her, at first she had been annoyed with it but after months of him calling her it, she got used to it.

"Princess…" He called out again looking around her room once more but there was no response. He moved around past her bed to check her closest to see if she was in there. He opened up the door to reveal a large walking in closet, with thousands of clothes, shoes and whatever else she had in there but no Gabriella. He closed the door and looked in her room again. He had heard her while being out in the hallway, now she was no where to be seen or even heard. Until he heard a bang come from the behind the door which led to her bathroom.

He saw light coming from crack at the bottom of the door and knew he had found he hiding spot. He walked over to the door and knocked gently on the door. Still there was no response from her even though he knew she was in there.

"Gabriella will you please open the door?" He asked her so softly and nicely that Gabriella could have mistaken him for someone else. Troy had never spoke to her that way before, ever. He had always been so sarcastic with her and joked about with her. And did everything in his power to annoy the hell out of her. So who was the person.

"Come on Princess it's just me…" Troy said leaning his forehead against the door.

* * *

><p>Gabriella was sat on the counter top playing with a part of her dress which she was wearing. She could hear Troy wander around her room and asking out for her but she remained silent. She could still feel the wet streaks on her face from were the tears had fallen just moments ago. She looked at herself in the mirror that rested on the wall across form her. Her mascara had run and she had black smudges under her eyes. She let her dress fall back into place and moved to get some tissues.<p>

Once she had reached the tissues she realised Troy knew where she was, because there was knock on the door.

"Gabriella will you please open the door?" She was shocked at how he had asked, so nicely. There was not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. It was genuine. Taking a deep breath she threw the tissue in the bin and re-touched her make-up, before she turned to face the door.

"Princess please open the door." She wanted to cry again. He was being too nice. This was not what she wanted to be feeling, especially for him. But he was not making it easy for her not to feel like this. I mean what guy stands outside your bathroom door begging you to come out and calling you princess, and you don't feel something for him.

'Snap out of it Gabby' Came from her brain, her heart was saying something different.

'Just open that door and give him or a hug. Let him see you are upset and let him hold you'

'No, your pride Gabriella. Your Pride' It was as if her brain and heart where playing devil and angel and she could decide which one was which.

"Your pride." She whispered.

"Princess please open the door." Even he was shocked by what he has said. Since when did he talk like this to her.

'Since someone was trying to break her door down Troy!' His brain shouted at him.

"Oh yeah." He whispered. He heard he shuffle around in the bathroom for a few minutes before he saw the handle on the bathroom door move. Indicating she was going to open the door. He moved his head off the door and stepped back . She opened the door fully giving him a few of her and what she was wearing. And he was taken back. She was in a floor length dark purple dress. It was strapless and hugged her in all the right places and flowed out at the bottom but was not a big puff. There was some minor details on the top part of the dress, gold details. Her hair was swept to the right side of her head and more curly than usual, she had a gold necklace on and some gold earrings. He notices the gold ring that matched on her right hand.

'God help me.' Was all Troy thought. She looked amazing.

'This girl is only eighteen Troy!' Was what he thought.

'But God is she hot.' "Troy." Gabriella snapped Troy out of his thoughts.

"Hey."Troy said looking her in the eyes.

"You okay?" he asked her. She just nodded her head and walked past him to collect her gold clutch off the bed.

"Just ignore Davidson, he's knew. The boy has no clue what he is doing." Troy said.

"Yeah he was pretty sure he was getting in here." Gabriella said looking at herself in the big mirror in her room.

"Princess there was no way he was getting in here okay?" Gabriella just nodded. That is not what it had sounded to Gabriella and she pointed to her door.

"Do you think you can get someone to get me a new door?" Gabriella asked in the softest voice. Troy turned to look at the door. There was a massive crack at the bottom of the door. The door had almost split in half. No wonder she had locked herself in the bathroom and was shaken up.

"Yeah Princess I will get someone to do it tomorrow."

"Thank you." That was the second time she had thanked him the first had been when he saved her from her dad a few months ago when she has snuck off to a club.

"Well you can thank me by walking out this door and going with me to this dinner." Troy said offering her his hesitated.

'Gabriella don't…don't do it. You are can walk without him holding your hand!.' Her brain screamed at her.

'It is just an arm.' He heart said to her and she smiled it was just an arm. And right now she needed something to hold onto. She smiled shyly at him and loop her arm through his. He was even surprised by this but gladly took her arm in his and lead her out her bedroom.

"Everyone has already left. So you don't have to worry about seeing the guy that was trying to kick your door down." Gabriella let out a sigh.

"But you will have to see him at the party. Sorry."

* * *

><p>They had reached the bottom of the stairs and Henry was stood at the door waiting for them. Henry had just closed the door for everyone, when the new young recruit came running down the stairs.<p>

"Where have you been son? Leon was looking all over for you." Henry said as the young boy stood in front of him.

"Oh I just ran into Bolton. We had a chat that is all." Davidson said to the old butler.

"Ah I see. Was he on his way to get Miss Montez?" Henry asked the new member of staff.

"Emm..I think so." Davidson said not really paying attention.

"Well I guess I should hurry on and catch up with Leon. Goodnight Henry." Davidson said almost running out the door. Henry just laughed typical new recruit with no training or no life experience.

"Ah Mrs Potts don't you look lovely." Henry said as Mrs Potts walked towards him.

"Why thank yeh Henry. Dinny look tab bad yeh'r self." Mrs Potts said reaching up to fix his tie and brush off his suit jacket.

"Right yeh wait fir those two and I'll meet yeh there." She kissed his check.

"Yes dear." he laughed. Henry Potts did have an amazing wife.

Henry stood at the front door for another ten or so minutes before the two people he was waiting for appeared at the top of the grand staircase. They where talking and arms linked as they descended the stairs. And for the first time since Troy began working for the Montez family, Henry saw Gabriella with a genuine smile on her face. Troy was talking to her as they both reached the bottom of the stairs and Gabriella was looking up at him with a shocked expression on her face. Henry heard them talking.

"Your sorry?" Gabriella stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah. He's an even bigger ass than me." Gabriella laughed. He was trying to make her feel better and Gabriella knew it. And she kind of liked it.

"Miss Montez, Troy." Henry said getting their attention.

"Henry." Troy said and Gabriella smiled at him. Henry opened the door for them and encouraged them out it to the waiting car in the drive way.

"I am driving." Henry said holding the keys in his right hand.

"Okay. Lets go then." Troy said.

"Princess" He offered her his arm again and she took it and let him led her out the door so Henry could lock-up, as for the night the Montez estate would be empty. Troy opened up the back door of the Range-Rover and held her hand while she climbed into the back of the car, he went to close the door when Henry stopped him.

"You are a guest to this party Troy. A guest escort the bosses daughter. It's the backseat for you son." Henry said pulling the door open again allowing Troy to climb in beside Gabriella. After shutting the door Henry moved to the drivers door and hopped in and started up the car.

"Before I forget Henry can you get someone to look at Miss Montez door tomorrow? It seems someone had split the bottom of it" Troy asked Henry through the cars rearview mirror. Henry looked at both Troy and Gabriella through the mirror.

"Of course Troy. Anything for Miss Montez." Henry put the car into drive and pulled away from the house and headed for the main road.

"Thank you." Gabriella mouthed to Tory and he just sent her a wink.

'Yip there is definitely something between them. It is only a matter of time.' Henry thought to himself and smiled.

"What are you smiling at Henry?" Gabriella asked from her seat in the back of the car.

"Just the night Miss Montez. Just the night." Gabriella laughed and moved her hand and accidentally touched Troy's they both looked at each other and Gabriella moved her hand back.

'Oh yeah definitely something there.' Henry thought as the continued their journey to the hotel where the event was being held.

* * *

><p>Troy was sure she had dragged him around the ballroom ten times, to meet and mingle with people. He had meet the Martinez family, they had seemed nice enough. Carlos and Samuel Martinez had been close friends for years. Their families had been doing business for as long as both companies had been around. Which had been along time - from what Troy had picked up in conversations. To many guests this union was a long time coming.<p>

And everyone at the event was happy about it and it seemed Maria's hard planning work had worked out. And the bonus of the night was that Gabriella had not ran off and was still there. It was mainly because Troy had escorted her ever where even to the bathroom and back. She was not leaving this party unless he was. And he was not leaving until he got the all clear from Carlos his boss. So it looked as if she was suck but from what he could she did not seem to mind that.

"There yeh two are." It was the lovely Mrs and Gabriella looked up from the table they where sat at to see Mrs Potts making her way over to the table. She sat next to Gabriella on her left as Troy was on her right.

"Havin' fun?" She asked. "Hmm." Gabriella said looking around the room.

"Wit happened tae the door Gabby?" She was straight to the point.

"I have no clue…I went to change and when I came back i noticed this crack. I must have slammed the door to hard." Gabriella shook it off as if it was nothing but not without glancing at Troy.

"If yeh say so hen." Mrs Potts said taking a glass of wine off the tray a waiter had just brought over.

More time had passed and a three course meal had been eaten and speeches had been made. Troy once again stayed with Gabriella until Carlos wanted to see him over by the bar. Troy left Gabriella with Mrs Potts while he wandered off the the main bar.

"Mr Montez you wanted to see me?" Troy asked as he approached the bar. Where Carlos and Samuel stood with their wives.

"Ah Troy I hate to ask you this but Scott Davidson. The new guard. Well he had problems doing his surveillance round and we can't let anyone leave or move from this room until it is complete. Troy if I had anyone else I would use them but I don't." Carlos said holding onto Maria's waist.

"Don't worry Mr Montez I will go and do it know, just let me tell…" Carlos cut him off.

"No, no, no Davidson is going to keep Gabriella company until you get back." Troy tried so hard not to frown.

"Is that a problem Bolton?" Samuel asked.

"No sir not a problem at all." Troy said with a fake smile.

"Good I am sure my nephew is more that qualified to have Gabriella hang off his arm from an hour or two." Samuel said."Davidson is your…"

"Nephew? Yes." Samuel said.

"Oh. Well I best go and do this round. See you later." And with that Troy made his way to find Leon so he knew which part he had to go and check so he could get back to Gabriella as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Gabriella was now sat by herself as Mrs Potts had gone off to find Henry as they would have to head back to the house soon. She watched as Troy spoke to her father and then he walked off and out of the ballroom. He had left he alone and had not told her where he was going.<p>

"Typical. He leaves me here alone." Gabriella said to herself.

"No he left you in my charge." Gabriella spun around in her seat and nearly fell off it.

"So sorry about your door. I guess I just don't know my own strength." He said placing his hand on her arm. Gabriella tensed up at his touch, it did not feel like when she had touched Troy's hand by accident. It felt weird and almost a little creepy.

"It's okay." She edged back on her seat so his hand would fall of her arm, but it didn't.

"Now Princess." He emphasised 'Princess' and made Gabriella really uncomfortable. "I think we should have a dance and get to know each other a bit better." He said running his finger down the side of her arm.

"I think I would rather stay here and wait for Troy to get back." Gabriella insisted.

"I think I heard him say that he would not be back until later. So about that dance." She gave in. There was no way she was going to win. So she gave in and danced with him. His hand sat a bit to low for her liking and for someone else's liking.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again Troy. It's only cause he is Mr Martinez nephew." Leon said to Troy.<p>

"That he got the job?" Troy asked Leon, as they both watched the two of them dance.

"No. That he got to dance with her." Leon said placing his hand on Troy's shoulder.

"You get to dance with her because you are good at your job and because Carlos trusts you with his most prized possession." Leon said.

"Now go over there cut them off and get back to your night off. you have earned it kid." Leon patted his back and went back to his position with the other security guards. Troy made his way on the dance floor towards Gabriella and Davidson.

"Know Princess…I can call you Princess right…I mean Bolton does so I don't see why I can't." Scott said pulling her close to pushed on his chest to make him back away just a bit.

"He only calls me that because he is my bodyguard and is with me all the time." Gabriella said looking around the room for him but not seeing him anywhere. "Really…maybe it is something more on his part." Davidson said pulling her back.

"I..I…" Gabriella stuttered.

"Excuse me." Gabriella almost sighed in relief when she heard his voice. Scott turned to face Troy.

"I think you will find Gabriella and I where dancing Bolton why don't you come back later." Davidson said with that smirk on his face. That smirk drove Troy mad. He just wanted to smack the boy in his face when he gave him that look.

"Yeah. Well from what I can tell is that Gabriella was more pushing you a way than dancing with you. So why don't you run along and find some other rich girl you want to take advantage of." Davidson let go of Gabriella.

"Well I think that Princess…" Troy cringed and his bold almost boiled over. "…should decide who she wants to dance with." Troy looked at Gabriella.

"I think Davidson…that I want to stay with my 'Bodyguard' for the rest of the nigh." Gabriella stepped towards Troy but Scott grabbed her wrist.

Troy's reflexes where quick though, as quick as Davidson had her wrist Troy had his arm and pulled him out the way.

"Davidson first and only warning touch Gabriella again and you will be unable to walk and talk again. Do we understand each other?" Troy had never been more serious. Davidson removed his arm from Troy's death grip.

"And just you remember who my uncle is." And with that Davidson walked off but not before saying.

"Next time princess." and sent Gabriella a wink. Troy's fists curled and tightened. His knuckles went white he had curled them that tight.

"Hey." Gabriella said taking his hand and placing it on her waist.

"Dance with me?" She asked. He answered by pulling her close and and taking her hand in his and moved slowly on the dance floor.

"Where the hell were you?" Gabriella went back to her bratty self.

"Well Princess…I do work for your father and I am not off duty so I had some earns to run. And no I did not leave Davidson in charge of you that would be your dad." Troy said turning her around as the music kept playing.

"Oh." Gabriella said looking at him.

"What did you miss me?" He asked."Your better than Davidson that's for sure."

"Aww Gabriella I am touched. Really." He said placing on of his hands on his hearts.

"Shut up." She said hitting his solid chest. Troy laughed at her and pulled her closer.

"You know…" Gabriella said.

"Hmm…" Troy was looking around the room and saw all the security agents where moving around and rather too quickly for his liking.

"I have actually had a good night."

"What? With me?" Troy asked shocked.

"Yeah with you." She looked up at him.

"You know Troy your not that…" Troy cut her off by pulling he close to him and pulling her to the floor as gun shots rang out in the ballroom.

* * *

><p><em>An: Hey guys i felt kinda generous and had too much time on my hands today and felt like writing some more so while I did all my washing and that I wrote this. I hope that it is okay and that you guys like it. Hope i spelt everything right for everyone I am dyslexic so I do apologise if I spell things wrong from time to time. It is bound to happen due to me being dyslexic and possibly slightly blonde (Just kidding!) So Henry the old butler is Mrs Potts husband…i never saw that one coming..i just thought it was cute at the time of writing it. Scott is apart of Martinez family…ah is this union a union from hell? Possibly. Scott so has a thing for Gabriella…too bad she is falling for Troy ..well her heart is. And bang bang here come the guns! Interrupting our first real troyella moment. Who wants to smack them around the head for interrupting them (I know I do). I mean come on ruin a perfect moment.<em>

_ Anyway read and review guys tell me what you are thinking. The reviews i have got so far have been so good and is really good motivation. Only if more of you would review so that i have even more motivation. Cause I think my writing may get better if I know you are all liking it.  
><em>_Anyway let me know what you all think guys._

_ As always R&R guys. (ps. it's not that hard hit the button and write great story or i am really enjoying this story. Cause your review make my day :) _

_Daddy's little girl._


	7. Are you sure?

_AN: Sorry it's late guys but thanks for the reviews and keep them coming…the more I get the quicker I will post new chapters. Any way here is the last part of chapter 5. Enjoy guys! _

**Chapter 5 - Part 3**

_"I have actually had a good night." "Yeah? With me?" Troy asked shocked. "Yeah with you." She looked up at him."You know Troy your not that…" Troy cut her off by pulling he close to him and pulling her to the floor as gun shots rang out in the ballroom. _

Troy's training kicked in as soon as the first round was fired. He pulled Gabriella with him to the floor and used his own body as a shield. So that he was hovering over her as she lay almost fully on the ground. The only other sounds besides the gunshots where screams. Those screams filled Troy's head and brought back memories. Memories that he did not want to remember. One's which haunted his dreams at night and his mind during the one's he would be stuck with until his death and after.

'Pull yourself the fuck together Bolton' His mind screamed at him.

He shook his head and looked down at Gabriella and then back around the room. The rounds had not stopped and he knew that it was more than one shooter. He could see the rest of the security team run in with their own saw Leon with Carlos and Maria.

"Troy….Troy…" It was Gabriella she was looking up at him from the floor.

There was a look of terror in her eyes as she watched the scene un-fold. She could see people running, taking cover under tables, some just standing there like a dears caught in headlights. They both saw some people on the floor with blood pouring from wherever they had been shot.

"Troy…" She tried again, but had no luck he was still looking around the room.

* * *

><p>Carlos Montez gave one look to his daughters bodyguard. One look was all it took for the young boy - in his eyes - to take action. He saw him move more over his daughter to protect her from whatever was going on around her. Carlos watched as he pulled on her arm and tell her something. He was his daughter nod. He saw the fear in her eyes, and the tears, which ran down her face. He watched as she reached for her shoes and pulled them off and gripped them tightly in one hand.<p>

As Troy grabbed the other and pulled her up. Carlos looked at his daughter one last time before Troy pulled her gently but quickly through the crowded dance floor. Leon was pulling at his own arm. Which pulled his attention off his daughter. He nodded to Leon and pulled his wife close as they made a dash for the exit. Carlos didn't have time to look back and knew he had nothing to look back to. She was no longer there. She was no longer there and he was not sure when he would see his little girl he would see her again.

Once both Maria and Carlos where safely in the get away car, Maris trapped her husbands hand and looked up at him.

"Carlos. She will be fine." Maria had to hold back the tears as she tried to convince her husband and herself that their only child would be okay.

"She has Troy." That was the last thing that was said as the car speed off to it's planned designation with Leon driving.

* * *

><p>Troy caught Carlos looking at him. And he knew what he had to do. He moved his body over hers more, as bullet smashed into a person that was just next to them. He reached for her arm and pulled her closer to him - if that was even possible.<p>

"Princess take your shoes off." She didn't even argue she reached for her shoes and held them in one hand as Troy held her other.

"Okay now there is a back fire-exit door. It's on the other side of the room. Okay." Gabriella nodded to every word that came pouring out of his mouth.

"I want you not to let go of my hand. Whatever happens Gabriella don't let go of my hand." It was the first time he had ever called her had always been Miss Montez of Princess never Gabriella.

Gabriella just blinked at him and he nodded to her. Troy stood and pulled Gabriella to her feet with him. He held her hand tighter and pulled her behind him as they ran as fast as Gabriella could run will dodging bodies of people standing or lying on the floor. Gabriella felt her bare feet transfer from a hard wood floor to a soft, prickly carpet that irritated the souls of her feet. She kept her head down the whole time will clutching her shoes in one hand and Troy hand in her other. Her long dress trailed behind her.

If it had been a sane moment she would have cursed the dress for being too long and for her being too short. But this was not a sane situation. She was running for her life as bullets where fired across the room at her fathers business party. It was far from a sane situation. That five minute walk Troy had done earlier when he did surveillance now felt like a five hour run. It was like he could see the door but he could not reach it. All most as if he was running on a treadmill. He did not look back once. Not once not to make sure Gabriella was okay or if the gun-men were chasing them. There was no time he had to get her out and that meant, keeping his head forward and B-lining for the door.

Finally he reached the door. And crashed into the handle and the door was forcefully thrown open. And he and Gabriella fell through it. Once over the thresh-hold Tory turned around. He saw a room that was now more chaotic than before. More bodies lay around the ballroom. Possibly…more likely dead. He could not see Carlos Montez which meant he was safe and no longer in the building.

'Or he could be dead Bolton!' His brain held at him.

'Yeah or that.' He found himself answering himself in his mind.

Gabriella was clutching her side when he turned to look at her.

'Shit!'

"Gabriella!" He let the door go and it slammed shut. He rushed to her side and allowed her to put her upper body weight on him.

"I'm fine. Just a stitch." She promised him as she stood up straight holding her own body weight.

"You sure?" he looked her over to make sure there was no blood or anything damaging to her petite body.

"Troy I am fine. We should go." She said referring to the ballroom.

Without a word he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the narrow hallway which lead to a set of stairs that wound downwards.

"It leads to the basement of the hotel." He said urging her to go down first.

"How do you…" He cut her off as the descended the stairwell.

"Your dad, had me run through a plan B." Troy said. Gabriella's feet hit the last step and she turned around to look at him.

"A plan B? Why? What the hell was wrong with me sticking with him and his big fucking security team?" There she was typical Gabriella.

"Look Gabriella…" He grabbed the upper part of her arms. "…I don't have time to tell you everything. I only have time to tell you that your dad wanted you safe tonight. And that the safest place was with me. So I am now doing my job by keeping you safe. Which mean we have to go." He said looking at her."Gabriella I don't have time! I just need you to listen and do what I say." Gabriella never had a chance to speak she just nodded.

There was a loud bang which came from above them indicating the fire-exit door had been thrown open.

"Move. Now!"

This time Gabriella grabbed his hand. Instead of him grabbing her hand. Troy pulled her along behind him as the moved as quickly but as quietly as possible along the dark room. It was filled with loads of random things. Such as; spare chairs and odd tables along with some broken objects. Laundry bins and trollies. The list of random crap that filled the large room was endless. But Troy managed to guid Gabriella around all the objects in the dim light room.

Gabriella saw they were making their way to an old looking grey door. It was on the opposite side to where they had came down the stairs. Gabriella could hear the footsteps above the set of stairs get louder and heavier. Meaning they where getting closer to finding them. They could also hear voices. Deep voices they where however talking in Spanish so both Troy or Gabriella had no idea what they where talking about or shouting about. All they knew was that they were after them.

After finally reaching the door. It may have only taken them about two minutes it had felt a lot longer. But that was only because her heart was pounding and she was not focusing or thinking about anything other than

'Someone is trying to kill me!'

On the other side of the door was an underground car park. A rather large underground car park. From what they could both tell it went further up but also went further down. Maybe only by about four levels. The concrete felt cold on Gabriella's bare feet. And rough with small stones stabbing into the souls of her feet as she followed Troy arose the car park. It was empty she saw no cars or anything.

"What now?" She asked him looking around franticly.

"Shh…" He hushed her will counting he quest across the car park.

Once they reached the other side they walked up a small ramp which lead to the floor above the one they had entered on. Still the car park was empty. She began to panic. There was no cars, no people only them.

'Who the hell…' her thought however was cut off when she saw a black Audi pull down the ramp on the far side of the car park.

She hid herself behind Troy scared of whoever was driving that car. Troy however was making advances towards the car. He felt a tug on his hand and looked back at her. He saw the look of uncertainty in her eyes and knew she was scared beyond believe and she was no way getting in that car.

"Hey. Come on." Troy pulled on her hand but she didn't move.

"Gabriella we have to move." They both heard the door on the floor bellow open. And they where bound to hear the car's running engine.

"Princess this is plan B. Trust me." And she nodded somehow that statement he made, made her trust him.

It made her follow him and help her into the back of the black car. He closed the door and climbed into the passenger seat. He had barely closed the door when the car tyres screeched as it was reversed back up the ramp and spun around in a ninety degree angle.

Gun shots where fired their way but it made no difference they where on foot and Troy and Gabriella where in a car. Gabriella was thrown slight around in the back as the car spun and sped forward heading for another ramp before she was the exit of the car park. She didn't even have time to comprehend anything. She looked out the back window and saw men. Loads of men. All with guns and in black and shooting at the car as it drove past them. She ducked in the back of the car. And curled herself up into a ball on the back seat. And she didn't look up again until Troy spoke to her.

* * *

><p>"Dude get in." Was the voice that came from the passenger seat as Troy placed Gabriella into the back of the car.<p>

Slamming the door shut he saw the gun-men make their way quickly up the ramp. He reached for the passenger door and opened it was quickly as possible. As soon as his back-side hit the seat the drive reversed the car rapidly back up the ramp. Causing the passenger door to slam shut with the G-force. Troy was thrown about in his set as the car turned.

"Fucking drive Chad! Drive!" He said looking at his best friend.

The car was thrown forward and they where making their way up and out of the car park. Troy saw man after man on all levels of the car park. All dressed in black and holding guns. Some where firing them at them. But the car was bullet proof. So Troy had no concerns. His main concern was making sure that Chad did not stop the car.

"Keep going man."

"I'm going! I'm going!" Chad said steering the car up the last ramp before flooring it to the exit. Once out of the car park it was as if the car had a new leas of life. As it only got faster as Chad drove it down the empty streets.

"Don't stop driving." Troy said looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following them.

"Got it."

"Take us up on to the high way and keep driving." Troy said looking from the back window down to Gabriella.

"Which way?" Chad asked revering to which direction on the highway.

"Mexico." Was all Troy said as he turned back around in his seat."Mexico?" Chad asked stunned at his friends decision.

"Mexico." He repeated.

Chad joined the highway and headed south down towards the Mexican boarder. Troy sat stiff in his seat he could not relax. He would not allow himself to relax, if he relaxed she would die and he could not afford for her die. He could not live with himself is she died. Turning in his head he saw Gabriella. She was curled up the drivers side of the car against the door. Her head down and she was shaking.

"She okay?" Chad asked looking at Troy for a moment before retiring his eyes to the road.

"She will be. Just keep your eyes on the road okay. And keep heading for Mexico." Troy said.

"You got it."

Troy climbed carefully over the middle section of the car to get in the back. He sat next to Gabriella and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"Hey." He could tell she was crying from how much she was shaking. She slowly raised her head to look at Troy. He gave her a small smile but she didn't give him one back. Her bottom lip trebled as more tears poured out of her eyes.

"Come here." Troy had taken his suit jacket off and laid it beside him.

He held out his arms and took her in them. He puller her small frame towards him. She automatically wrapped her small shaking arms around his middle and held onto him for dear-life. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. As Troy rubber her back up and down with his hands. He was comforting her they only way he could at the moment and it was not with words. After five minutes of sitting like they where. Troy moved so his back was against the door on the right side. And he pulled her so her upper body was laying on him.

While he hugged her and repeated softly in her ear;

'That it was going to be okay.' and 'That he would not let anything happen to her.'

After a while her treats stopped and she just lay still on Troy's chest. His hands altered from rubbing her back and playing with the ends of her hair. She was calm and still at the moment. They had only been in the car for twenty or so but it felt like longer to all three of them. Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"Hey Princess." She almost cracked a smile. He really was not the jackass he had portrayed himself to be on his first day or in front of all the other security team. He really was sweet. But then again he was being paid to do this.

'It's not as if he would do this if wasn't being paid. Right?' She asked herself.

"Hi." Her voice was so small that Chad could not hear her in the front of the car.

"Where are we going?" She whispered again. Troy looked from her to Chad and he spoke.

"To Mexico Miss Montez." Chad never turned around once.

"Mexico?" Gabriella sprang up.

"What about my mum and dad?" She asked Troy.

"Hey. They are fine. Right now they are on a plane to Spain." Troy said sitting up as well.

"Spain. They are going to Spain and I am going to Mexico. Why can't I go to Spain too?" She had never been so confused in her whole life.

"Gabriella. Those guys. They have ways. Ways which means because you did and can not leave on a private plane…" Chad jumped into finish what Troy was saying.

"That you can not leave this country without them knowing where you are going or where you are staying. Making it unsafe for you." Chad said looking at her in his rear-view mirror.

"But crossing the boarder to Mexico is?" She looked from Chad to Troy.

"It is much easier to cross land than it is to cross sea. Trust us." Chad said.

"What he means to say is… that we can get you across the boarder undedicated. But we can't get you across the sea, without national government help." Troy said.

"Yeah and Troy is not exactly on their favourite persons list right now." Chad butted in.

"Shut it and drive Chad!" Troy snapped at him.

"What does he…" Troy cut her off.

"It doesn't matter what he means. What this means is that we have a few connections. I can get you into Mexico undetected and hide you until it is save for you to return home."

"If ever." Chad said under his breath. Troy leaned forward and slapped the back of his head.

"Driving!" He exclaimed.

"Shut it!"

"Like underground stuff?"

"Kind of." Troy said looking at her.

This was way too much for her to take in. Way too much. Spain, Mexico, Car, Guns, Men, Killing, Her, Him, Dress, Party. It was all too much.

"Gabriella you are just going to had to trust us. Me." Troy said grasping the sides of her face so she would look at him.

"Okay?" He asked once more.

"Okay. I trust you." She said looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Okay." he looked at Chad.

"Did you get everything?" He asked him.

"Yeah. Mrs Potts very helpful. Enough clothes and stuff for you both in the boot." Chad said referring to Gabriella's maid.

"Okay we don't stop unless we have to. We can take turns driving…" Gabriella held him tighter.

"No I will drive." Chad said.

"Okay Chad will drive. We will stop and rest just before we reach the boarder. Get in contact with…" Chad once again cut him off.

"Yeah."

"Okay then once over we head straight to the house in Culiacan." Troy gave out his plan mainly to Chad but he knew that he couldn't keep Gabriella completely in the dark.

"Got it." Chad said.

And the car speed up. There where a few cars on the road not many seeing as it was after midnight. And as far as Troy and Chad could tell no one was following them. Troy pulled Gabriella back into his arms and leaned against the door. He held her until she feel asleep -which didn't take too long. Once she was asleep, Chad asked what the plan was.

"We head down New Mexico. Cross into Arizona. Head down to Douglas. That is what six and bit hour drive. Spend the day in a motel get her cleaned up. Cross at Agua Prieta. Head out and drive down the coast. It's nearly what seven hundred mile. Stop off in Navojoa. Head back out at night finish it to Culiacan. Breaks it up. Keeps us under the radar. With the stop in Douglas stock up and keep going." Troy explained to Chad.

"You sure. I mean Culiacan. Dude if…"

"Chad there is no if. As far as the Cartel goes they think I am dead. And no one will look for her in Culiacan. It's the last place they will look. And I have a step-up down there already. She will be safe." Troy said looking down at Gabriella.

"Yeah but will you?" Chad asked looking at Troy for a moment before looking back at the road.

"I don't matter. She will be safe. That is all that matters. And from now on Chad that is all that matters to you." Chad nodded his head.

"Okay good." Troy said pulling Gabriella closer to him.

There was no way in hell he was letting anything happen to her.

* * *

><p>"Uncle." Scott Davidson said coming up behind his uncle with hi gun hanging from his hand.<p>

"They got away. We tried but they are gone."

Samuel Martinez stood at the entrance and exit to the underground car park with a cigarette in his mouth. He pull out the smoke as he held it in his hand and turned to his nephew. He pulled his tie undone.

"You take whoever and whatever you need. Find her. Kill him and bring her to me alive." Samuel explained to his nephew.

"Whatever you do bring her back alive."

"Yes sir. But how do I find her?"

"Use your brain Scotty. Figure it out." He placed the cigarette back in his mouth. He took it out again and smoke puffed out his mouth.

"Take Devon, Connor, Marco, James and Kyle. Find her. Kill him. I would start with his friends. A Zeke Baylor and a Jason Cross. Do whatever just find her." Samuel threw the cigarette to the floor and put it out by standing on it.

"What about you Uncle? What are you going to do?" Scott asked.

"Me son. I'm going to catch a plane." A black SUV pulled up in front of them. He stepped towards the backdoor of the car.

"Call me with any updates." He said before getting in the car. He rolled down the window.

"Do not disappoint me Scotty."

And with that the car sped off leaving Scott to come up with a plan that would out smart a bodyguard. 'He's only a bodyguard who hard can this be." He turned to go back inside to collect the guys he would take with him on the search for one Gabriella Montez.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And the chase is on! So sorry this is late guys but it is the run up to christmas so much to do and so little time to do it in. So thank you so so much for the reviews on the last chapter. But I think you can all do better and give me some more. It would be much appreciated. :)<br>_

_So last part of chapter five! I did struggle to write this part and I know it feels kind of rushed but I guess in that situation everything is kind of rushed. So i hope that adds to what the characters are going through. I did so much research for the places and such for them to go.  
>I just decided Mexico cause it's cool. I was like looking on google maps for ages trying to decide where they could run from Albuquerque to and i picked Mexico. Don't really know that much about places round there so i google mapped it. The only places in the states i have been to are Florida and New York. So i think i got it right if not just go along with it - cause I am from a complete different part of the world - Scotland! <em>

_Anyway I didn't want it just to be Troy and Gabriella alone so I added in Chad for that extra dynamic. We will learn more about Troy, Chad and their history with Mexico later. It's not a pretty one I can assure you. Samuel is the bad guy and Scott is in on it. I's always the ones you are closet to who will stab you in the back. We shall be learning a lot more about all of that in chapters to come as I myself have just figured out how I am going to link this all together! Complicated much! _

_Anyway please please read and review constructive criticism is welcome as always just no flame or bashing my story. It has become my baby. I have sort of been working on another story as well but that probably won't be put up until this one is almost finished. Cause if I post them at the same time I will get way to confused. But please please review this guys please the more reviews i get the more motivated i will be write and post chapters more often._

_ And have a merry christmas I may have time to post one more chapter before christmas but if not think of this as an early christmas present._

_Daddy's little girl._


	8. Who is

_AN: Thanks fore the reviews guys keep them coming! Here is the next chapter enjoy! :)_

**Chapter Six. **

_"… She will be safe." Troy said looking down at Gabriella._

_ "Yeah but will you?" Chad asked…_

* * *

><p><em>"Do not disappoint me Scotty." And with that the car sped off leaving Scott to come up with a plan that would out smart a bodyguard. <em>

_'He's only a bodyguard who hard can this be." He turned to go back inside to collect the guys he would take with him on the search for one Gabriella Montez._

* * *

><p>Gabriella stirred in her sleep. She felt a kink in her neck and sharp pain in her lower back. It was the result of a restless sleep in the back of a fast moving car. When she opened her eyes all she saw was the seat in front of her and parts of the car floor beneath her. Her neck was sore and she was laying on something that was digging into her back as if someone had stabbed her and left the knife in her. She however was not laying completely flat. She was perched so her body was at an obtuse angle.<p>

The upper part of her body did not lay on the cold leather seats like the lower half did. Her upper body lay on a warm and solid chest.A warm and solid chest which belonged to none other than her bodyguard. As far as she could feel the car was still in motion and was moving rather fast. She moved her head so she could look up at the roof inside the car. It was a cream colour. After she noticed this she also noticed it was rather dark in the car for it to be daylight outside. Looking over at the windows she noticed they were all blacked out. 'No wonder there is no light.' She thought to herself as she slowly raised her upper body of the body which she lay on.

Troy was asleep. Well as far as she could tell he was asleep. And the man from last night was still driving the car.

'So I didn't dream this?' She suddenly found herself asking herself.

"No you didn't." Gabriella jumped at the surprise of the new voice.

"Did I just…"

"Think that out loud?" Chad finished for her.

"Yeah." She looked at Troy. And the sighed. She moved herself off him and over the other side of the car.

"Where…"

"Are we?"

"You like to finish people sentences for them all the time?" Gabriella asked looking at Chad through the rear-view mirror.

"Pretty much. I'm impatient person. Can't help it." Chad's eyes never left the road.

"You don't say." Gabriella looked around the car and then back at Troy.

"He's asleep. Has been for the last hour." Chad answered her question before she even asked it.

"Impatient." Chad said and Gabriella cracked a smile. Slowly she gathered her dress up and climbed over the middle section of the car. Just the way Troy had done at the end of last night to comfort her. She took her place in the passenger seat and looked out at her surroundings.

"Where in Arizona." Chad answered.

"But I thought…"

"We're still going to Mexico. Just the best place to cross is Douglas, Arizona." Chad finished for her.

"You really are impatient." Gabriella said looking at him.

"Comes with the job." Chad looked at her for he first time up close. He had only ever seen picture's and of course on the dance floor in that club a few months back.

"Job?" She asked querulously.

"Yeah Secret Service." Chad answered for her.

"As in like… government stuff."

"Not always but yes government stuff." Gabriella looked back at Troy.

"He's not just a bodyguard is he?" For the first time he let her finish his question.

"No mam. He's not." Chad confessed.

"It's Gabriella."

"Well then it's Chad." Gabriella laughed a little.

"Chad. I would like to say nice to meet you but…"

"Under the circumstances." Chad said and she looked at him.

"You really need to control your urge to finish other people's sentences."

"And you really need to give a guy a break." Chad said looking at her.

"That would never happen Chad." Gabriella got a bit of a shock but Chad remained focused and calm. He didn't even flinch. Unlike Gabriella.

"Don't do that!" Gabriella exclaimed will holding her hand over her chest where her heart lived inside her body.

"Sorry." Troy apologised and leaned on the middle section dividing the driver's seat and the passenger's seat.

"You two met." Troy said looking between the two.

"Yeah. Stubborn." Chad said referring to Gabriella.

"Impatient." Gabriella said referring to Chad.

"And I'm just Troy." Troy said hanging his head down and then bring it back up.

"Time is half six…" Troy said looking at the clock on the car's stereo-system.

"We are twenty or so minutes outside of Douglas. Motel is in on the other side." Chad said.

"So what about…"

"half an hour."

"Impatient much" Gabriella said looking out the passenger window at the fields and odd tree's they where passing.

"You plan the motel?" Troy asked.

"Yeah The Doug Inn. Old English Pub."

"What's a pub?" Gabriella asked both Troy and Chad hoping one would answer her.

"It's kind of another version of a bar. Except..."

"Not much music, they tend to serve meals, and have old men in them all day long." Chad finished. Gabriella just looked at him.

"What I did eight months undercover in Yorkshire. A lot of pubs." Chad said as they drove past a sign that said.

'Welcome to Douglas'

* * *

><p>"Mr Montez I can assure you we are doing everything we can to contact Troy. But we are coming up with nothing." Leon explained to his boss for the tenth time since they had woken up in Spain.<p>

"No Leon that is not good enough. My baby girl is out there somewhere and we have no clue where she is!" Maria exclaimed to the head of security.

"Mrs Montez please. We are doing everything."

"Leon go." Carlos said dismissing the bodyguard.

"Sir, Mam." He said before leaving them at the table beside the pool at the back of the Spanish Villa.

"Carlos she could be anywhere." Maria said resting her head in her hands.

"I know. But you are the one that said she was with Troy." Carlos said taking a hold of his wives hand in his.

"I know but that was when we where in the same place. Now we are worlds apart!" Maria shook her husbands hand off hers.

"Maria. Don't do this." Carlos watched his wife walk back into the Villa as a man stepped out.

"Ahh Samuel." Carlos said with a sigh of relief.

"Carlos. Everything okay?" He asked sitting in the seat Maria had just left.

"No. We have no idea where Gabriella is." He said resting his head on his hands just as his wife had done.

"I am sure she is fine Carlos. I mean she is a Montez. Plus she has that bodyguard with her. What his name … Tony."

"Troy." Carlos corrected his friend.

"Yes Troy. I am sure she is perfectly safe." Samuel said resting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I hope so Samuel. I really do hope so."

* * *

><p>"You are fucking joking me right?" Gabriella said looking around the room.<p>

"He is joking right?" She asked Chad who was on her left.

"Oh no. He never jokes." Chad said moving further into the room.

"You want me to sleep in this?" She looked to Troy on her right.

"Is there a problem Princess?" He asked also moving further into the room.

"Yes! Yes there is a fucking problem!" Gabriella exclaimed looking around the room for the twentieth time.

As of right now the three of them where stood in a room over an Old English pub with loads of horny, drunken old men in it. They got the one room. With one bed. It did not even look like a bed. It was a metal frame with a dirty old worn mattress - if you could call it that. The sheets looked as though they had not been washed in years. There was cracks in the walls and wallpaper peeling off the walls. The window was so dirty you could't even see out of it. There was an old brown couch under the window.

"I'll be sleeping here." Chad said throwing his bags down on what looked like to be a recliner chair and it was in the far corner out the way beside another door. Which the three had assumed was the bathroom. Gabriella was dreading looking in there.

"You want me to sleep here?"

"Yes." The both said in unison.

"On that?"

"Yes" Again in unison. Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"There is no way in hell my father would ever allow me to sleep like this, or even step foot in a place…" She caught her self. It was the first time she had mentioned her parents since before Troy had calmed her down.

"Emm…I think I will be downstairs. Drinking." Chad said walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

"Gabriella…" She has turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tears that feel for her eyes.

"Princess." He reached for her and turned her around. He looked her in the eyes and he felt nothing but pain. He felt for her. In one night she had been ripped from her family and life just because he father was a successful business man.

'What is wrong with the world?' Troy asked himself but his brain did not answer him back.

"It's okay." He placed his hands on the sides of her face and held it so she could not turn away from him.

"It's all going to be okay." He rubbed his thumbs over her check-bones.

"How do you know that? How do you know it's all going to be okay Troy?" Gabriella asked as more tears fell down her face.

"I just do." He said. She placed her hand over his wrists and looked up into his eyes. This was as close bar when she feel asleep on him the car, that they had every been. The look he gave her was one which showed he cared. He really cared and that he was not going to let anything happen to her.

'He is payed to think that Gabriella' She told herself but her brain never answered her back.

"I promise you Gabriella I will not let anything happen to you." Gabriella nodded her and she moved closer to him, as did he. They where brought back down the reality when there was a loud bang on the door.

"Everything alright for you Mr Smith?" Came the voice through the door. Gabriella and Troy pulled apart. Troy turned to look at the door and Gabriella backed away from Troy.

"Yeah fine thanks." And there person who had checked them in continued on down the hallway their room was on.

"Gabriella…" Troy turned back to her.

"I…I should shower…and get out of this dress. Yeah that is what I should do." Gabriella said grabbing the bag which held her clothes and walking to the bathroom. After she closed to the door, Troy sat down on the bed and rested his head his hands and let out a sigh. The door re-opened.

"Troy…" He looked up and saw her in that dress. The long purple dress that still after running and sleeping in a car looked perfect on her. She was stood in the bathroom doorway.

"You aren't going any where are you?" She asked.

"No Princess. I am staying right here." Gabriella nodded at him and turned around. But she stopped. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Thanks Troy." And she closed the bathroom door. Troy sighed even more.

'Not again.' Was the first thought that came to his head before he lay back on the bed.

* * *

><p><em> "Joe! Joe!" A little girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Joseph was pulled from his bed by two men. As the little girl continued to scream and cry out for him. <em>

_"Joe!" _

_"Someone shut her up!" A man screamed will Joseph was pulled from his bed and dragged out the room he had been staying in for the last two years. His feet where dragged along behind him as the reached the end of a narrow dark hallway. He could hear people shouting and talking in Spanish. His mind was in such a daze to comprehend what was going on. The next thing he knew he was being thrown into the back of a van while the young girl kept screaming and screaming his name. _

_ That was until the door of the van closed and he saw her. She was only five years old. Barely reaching over four foot. Her long black hair was in curls due to the church visit she had made with her mother earlier that day. She was clutching on to a white bunny-rabbit soft toy. While another man was holding her back by one arm and she was screaming for him to let go. Her little purple dress was all wrangled up due to her attempts to get free. She still looked perfect though. _

_"Daddy No! Joe!" The door closed with a bang and Joseph was thrown backwards as the van pulled off at a speed__._

* * *

><p>"Tell me right now!" Scott yelled, holding a metal black crow-bar in his hand.<p>

"Tell me!" He screamed.

The two bodies which hung before him remained mute as the hung by their wrists in an old empty warehouse.

"Fine then." He swung his crow-bar and the body to his right. the metal hit the ribs. And you heard the ribs crack and the body screamed.

"Ah now he talks boys." Scott said turing around to the five guys who where spread out on chairs looking at the two bodies.

"Where the hell is Troy fucking Bolton!" Scott was right in his face now."Tell me and you can live. Tell me nothing…" He slammed the head of the crow-bar into the bodies side. And it winced in pain and swung from side to side due the impact.

"Devon look at this." Scott said looking at his crow-bad.

"He got his filthy blood all over it." Scott said showing his crow-bar to one of his companions.

"You know…" Scott used the bodies shirt to wipe the blood off.

"If you told me…This could be Bolton getting this beating. Instead of you and him." He said referring to the other body which hanging limp. No life to it. The pool of blood at it's feet. It was dripping from it's legs and feet. The bodies face was barley recognisable to the other. It was so badly burned and bruised. It was an unbearable sight.

"I told you…" Crocked out of Zeke Baylor's mouth.

"I don't know." He gasped for breath.

"Wrong answer." Scott said and whacked him around the back of his knee's. Zeke screamed out in pain as he felt his knee caps dislocate from the bottom half of his legs. The bottom half of his legs just dangled and he felt searing pain.

"I..swear I have not seen Troy Bolton in months." Zeke said. Scott turned and walked away from the bodies.

"Scott they know nothing." Kyle another guy said standing up from his chair.

"It seems so boys. But we can't have lose ends." Scott said walking towards the exit."Finish them both. Make sure no one finds the bodies." And with that Scott left only hearing the screams of pain from inside the warehouse. He pulled out his phone.

"They where no use…Yeah…We are disposing of them right now. What next uncle? Chad Danforth." He spoke into the phone as his group of five men finished off the job he started in the warehouse.

* * *

><p>"Troy…Troy…" Gabriella repeated his name while she shook him lightly.<p>

"Sophia. No Sophia!" Troy said in his sleep.

'Sophia?' Gabriella asked herself.

"Troy…Wake up." He opened his eyes and saw her looking down at him.

"You okay?" She asked and he rubbed his face with his hand and sat up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Troy said looking around the room.

'How long had he been out? Was Chad still down the stairs?'

"Chad hasn't come back yet." Gabriella said moving off the bed. She was now in a pair of ripped washed-out blue jeans, and a white tank-top with a pair of white converses on. Her hair was in some sort of pony tail. And she barley had any make-up on.

"Okay. I need to go and find him. Just stay here. Okay. I will be back in five minutes." Troy said getting off the bed and going to reach the door.

"Troy…who is Sophia?" Gabriella asked him.

"Sophia. Sophia is no one." He opened the door and was about to step out.

"Troy."

"Look Gabriella right now I can't be in the same room as you alone. Okay. Just stay here and I will be back in a minute. I just need a minute." And he left her in the disgusting motel room all by herself.

Not long after he left Chad wandered back into the room.

"Chad?" Gabriella asked supersede to see him.

"The one and only. I may have just a tad too much. So if you don't mind I am going to go and shower and sober up." He said swaying past her and heading into the bathroom. Half an hour had gone past and he was not back.

'Five minutes my ass.' Gabriella said to herself.

'Well screw this. I am not sitting in here all day.' Gabriella pulled her hair out and shook her curls and and checked herself in the mirror out of habit. Before leaving the room.

Once she was in the hallway she had no idea where to look for him. But she saw a door that was wedged open at the other end and decided that, that was her best bet. She slowly made her way over to the door and looked out it. The door lead to a balcony which overlooked the back garden to the pub. She saw table and chairs and some people sat drinking, talking and laughing. Little kids playing in the play-ground at the very bottom. She saw the edge of the car park and the car they had driven here in. And she saw Troy. He was leaning against the railings look out at the kids, with a beer in his hand. She walked out and stood behind him.

"What do you want Gabriella?" He asked her as if he knew she would come looking for him.

"You said five minutes that was half an hour ago." Why was he being so hot and cold with her.

"Yeah well you know people just need some space sometimes." he snapped at her.

"I didn't…" She looked down at her feet and Troy turned around to look at her. He leaned back against the railings.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." Troy said sipping his beer.

"I guess we all have our moments. I know I have with you." Gabriella said fiddling with her hands.

'Why is this so hard. It's only Troy. He has spent every waking minute with me for like months now.' She thought to herself.

"Yeah. I guess." Troy said.

"Who is Sophia Troy?"

"She is no one Gabriella just let it go. Please just let it go." Troy begged her.

"But…"

"Can you just fucking let it go." He said glaring at her. She saw him glaring and she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and looked back at her feet.

"Do you know it my mum and dad are okay?" She changed the subject and Troy was glad. He sighed and shook his head at her.

"Oh okay. I guess I should get back to the room then." She turned around and walked back towards the door.

"Gabriella…" She stopped and turned around and the next thing she knew his lips where on hers.

* * *

><p>"Your sure?" Scott asked into the phone. He hung it up and looked at his group of men.<p>

"Pack you bags boys we are going to Mexico."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Two chapters in one day guys. Thanks for the reviews on last chapter I really would like some more though. I am putting this up as it's like nearly 3 in the morning and I couldn't sleep so i wrote this instead. Hope it's good enough for you all! :)<br>__I really liked this chapter it is just kind of a filler. But you have no idea how much I wanted Troy and Gabriella to hook up as she was heading for the bathroom to get cleaned up. So I have left you with a cliff hanger of him kissing her. And Scott knows they are heading to Mexico and Samuel is playing the caring 'best friend'. So much going on. If you hadn't guessed Zeke and Jason are no more. This story will have no lose ends as Scott said. So they had to go. Although they died for nothing. Tried to keep the whole torture thing to a minimum, not sure it's good but you get the idea that they where both in a lot of pain.  
><em>_Oh and can you figure out who Joseph is?  
>So read and review this guys please. And keep the reviews coming I am loving the feed back I am getting for this story and the amount of people who are reading it! :D<em>

_ P.S this is the last chapter until 2012 so please enjoy it! _

_Daddy's little girl. _

_So as it's christmas I am going to give you a sneak peak at the next chapter enjoy:_

_**Chapter preview…. **_

_**"You what? What the fuck are you playing at Troy?" Chad shouted at his best friend.**_

_**"I have no idea Chad. She just…"**_

_** "She is your case. The case that you where put onto because of your last one. Remember Sophia!" Chad passed the motel parking lot.**_

_** "Gabriella is not Sophia!" Troy shouted back. **_

_**"Yeah she is Troy. The only difference is she is not a little girl!" **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Uncle good news." Scott said into the phone.<strong>_

_**"You've found them?" Samuel asked his nephew. **_

_**"Bingo." And Scott hung up the phone**__**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"What do you really know about this Troy boy Carlos?" Samuel asked. <strong>_

_**"I know that he is a bodyguard and is good at his job." Carlos answered.**_

_** "Did you know he was a Navy Seal?" Samuel asked. **_

_**"A what?" Leon appeared at the door.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Troy you can't avoid me forever." Gabriella said to him as he walked back into the motel room.<strong>_

_**"Yeah I can. Once you are safe that it my job is done." Troy said to her turning around to face her.**_

_**"You don't mean that." Gabriella snapped back at him.**_

_**"Yes I do Gabriella! I really mean that." Troy said leaing against the table on the far side of the room.**_

_**"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't mean that!" She shouted at him. Troy turned around and looked at her. The next thing she knew he had he slammed against the motel door.**_

_**Until 2012 guys...**_

_**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! :)**_


	9. Welcome to Mexico

_AN: HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! As promised a new chapter for the new year! Sorry it's a tad late. Read and __**REVIEW! **__ guys. Enjoy! _

**Chapter Seven. **

_"Gabriella…" She stopped and turned around and the next thing she knew his lips where on hers. _

* * *

><p><em>"Your sure?" Scott asked into the phone. He hung it up and looked at his group of men.<em>

_"Pack you bags boys we are going to Mexico."_

* * *

><p>Her back was against the outside wall of the motel. His lips where on hers and she was kissing him back. His hands where in her hair and hers where on his lower back. She was holding onto the bottom of his dress shirt. He had yet to shower and change from the night before.<p>

'What the fuck Bolton! You gotta stop!' Troy's brain was screaming at him over and over again. Yet his lips remained on hers, and she was not pulling away, so Troy took that as an okay sign.

'Gabriella what the hell! Bodyguard! Fucking bodyguard! But such a good kisser!' Gabriella's mind was all over the place. It was as if her mind was paralysed she had no clue what to think or make of the situation. So her body did it for her. Her body reacted they way anyone's would. She arched her back to his touch. She ran her hands from the bottom of his back to the top. Next she was lifted by the back of her thighs and pushed further into the wall. It was like a natural instinct that her legs wrapped around his waist. And her hands ended up tangled in his hair. She could feel his hands running up and down her thighs pushing her into the wall to get as close to her as he possibly could. She let a moan escape her mouth just as a loud clatter of thunder sounded out.

It was loud enough to break the pair apart. Both painting from the lack of air in their lungs looking at each other. Troy still had her pinned to the wall and Gabriella's legs where still wrapped around his waist. Neither moved as the thunder continued to rumble in the distance.

* * *

><p>Chad had emerged from the shower to find the room unoccupied. He rubbed the back of his head to think of where the two may have gone or if they had said anything to him. He shook his head as if to say; 'No.'<p>

"Where the fuck are they?" He asked himself, throwing his wet towel on a near by chair. He walked to the room door and looked up and down the hallway which Gabriella had done not long before him. To his surprise the hallway was empty with no sign of any life. The glint of light caught his eye and he moved slowly towards it. The fire door was jammed opened with a old wooden door stop that looked as if it had been half eaten by some sort of animal - possibly a dog. He was about to round the corner when Gabriella gaming charging through it and walked straight into him.

"Chad!" She seemed surprised to see him. He looked down at her and saw the tears that she was trying to hold back, but was failing miserable.

"Sorry." Was all she said as she bowed her head and walked as if the ground was on fire back to their room.

'What the hell!' was the only thing running through Chad's head right now. Once he heard the door to their room shut he continued to his goal. The fire door and more importantly the person on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>Scott had no idea how long he had been staring at the map - which covered the wall of a hotel room - all he knew that he was getting know where and in the last three of four hours he had gotten no where. Which frustrated him, there was only a limited window of time. If he could not figure out and get solid evidence to back him up, his target would be gone. And he would be dead.<p>

"Scott. Man you have been staring at that thing for hours. It's not just gonna' jump out and tell you where she is."

"Don't you fucking think I know that Marco!" Scott burled around on his feet and snapped his companions head off.

"It's just…"

"Just what Marco? Hmm…" Scott asked bitterly.

"Well we have nothing. No leads. No hits. Nothing." Marco said from his chair in the corner. The rest of the rooms occupants staring at him.

"Yes! I know we have nothing!" Scott was losing his cool now. If he had been a cartoon his face would have been red with steaming flying out of his ears.

"It's just looking at a map for hours is not doing us any good." Marco replied.

"Marco is right Scott. We have to make our minds up and move. Or she is gone." James another member of the 'Find Gabriella' team piped up.

"She's gone and we are all dead." Scott said more to himself than the others in the room.

"Look we worked in the house." He said pointing between his self and Marco. Scott nodded as if to say; 'Yes and?'

"Well we know how it worked, the routine's, the family, the plans, the back up plans." Scott said and Marco nodded in agreement.

"As well as the gossip and rumours which used to go about the estate." Marco added in.

"So that makes you what? Experts!" Scott said glaring at both.

"Well if your such fucking experts! Then why the hell are you just fucking telling me this fucking now!" The whole room took a step back at his out burst.

"We…"

"Marco don't be a fucking idiot. Just shut the fuck up and start fucking talking."

"Well…."

* * *

><p>Gabriella slammed the door shut behind her.<p>

'What the hell Gabriella.' Her back hit the closed door and she slide down it with her head in her hands. She was still breathing heavy but she was sure that know it was because of the shock of what she had down more so than the lack of oxygen in her lungs.

'I…he…'

"What?" She suddenly found herself asking out loud.

She looked around the room, there was Chad's things and Troy's things and hers. Suddenly everything felt so real. She was really on the run from people who were trying to kill her. Her parents where god knows where and had no idea if she was alive or dead. Her friends will probably think she has been kidnapped. And she kissed her bodyguard. She was shot at. And she kissed her body guard.

'Gabriella what were you thinking?'

"That I really like him." She once again found herself answering aloud.

'No!' Her brain screamed.

After a while she got up from behind the door deciding that should Chad or Troy come back she did not want to be hit by the door in the process.

She went to her bag of things and racked through it. She found female essentials, a few other pairs of jeans, tops, a hoddie and another pair of white trainers. With socks, bras and knickers as well.

There however was no phone. No way to communicate with anyone. Anyone but Chad and Troy. She had to call someone. After routing around the room she found some extra change. She smiled to herself and moved towards the door.

* * *

><p>Chad pushed open the fire door. There was his best friend and co-worker. Head hanging low, leaning against the wall of the motel. Looking extremely sorry for himself.<p>

"Dude…" This made Troy look up since Gabriella had ran off. He raised his head to look at Chad but didn't say anything. He just sighed and rather big sigh and looked up at the now dark clouded sky.

"I think we are in for a storm tonight." Troy was avoiding something and Chad knew it.

'I know you to well Troy'

"Yeah." Chad went along with it anyway all though he knew his best friend was hiding something.

"Yeah thunder not long ago." Troy was still looking at the dark sky.

"So what did Gabriella want?" It was Chad's turn to change the subject back. Troy just shrugged his shoulders. As if he had no idea what or even who Chad was talking about.

"Yeah she looked kinda upset. What did you say?" Chad pushed it. And Troy once again shrugged his shoulders.

"Dude you were just talking to her. You must know what you said five minutes ago to have upset her." Chad said moving in front of Troy so he would have to look at him.

"I just told her some home truths. She didn't like it." Troy shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"It looked like a lot more than just home truths Troy." Chad said looking down at his feet now.

"Look Chad I only asked for your help in this situation. This meaning helping me get her to a safe area. I get we are best friends and all but I still have a job to do. One which is still confidential to the public. You being the public. So whatever I say to her when you are not here. Stays between her and I. Got it?" Troy was pissed. He was so wrapped up in his own feeling and actions he just lashed out. And lashed out at the only other person he could lash out at. Chad.

"Look dude I was only trying to help. So don't pull any of this Navy Seal crap with me. That's how you lost friends Troy. So fucking man up and deal with whatever it is. Cause if you don't … it will get her killed. You know and I know it. Last time was hard on you Troy it was hard on everyone. I have seen you two. You. I know what that would do to you. Don't let her be another Sophia." With that Chad walked away.

Troy sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em> "How long have you known his name wasn't Joe!" The man screamed at the little girl. <em>

_"Daddy…" _

_'Smack' echoed the abandoned warehouse. _

_"How long!" _

_"Carlos please she's just a baby!" A women pleaded. _

_"Elena shut it!" The man snarled at her. _

_"How long!" A gun shot sounded out and the little girl and women screamed. _

* * *

><p>Troy's eyes shot open.<p>

"Dude get in here." It was Chad. He was hanging around the side of the fire door.

"Chad I'm…"

"I know just shut up and get in before you get drenched." With that Troy felt droplets of water on his skin and he moved inside with Chad and both made it back to the room where they found Gabriella curled up asleep in the bed.

* * *

><p>Samuel was sat by the pool in the Spanish sun when his phone went off. It rang three times before he picked it up.<p>

"Scott. You better have something good for me." Samuel said removing his sunglasses and shooing off his two bodyguards.

"Uncle. Good news." Scott said into the phone.

"You've found them?" Samuel asked his nephew.

"Not yet. But we have a location of where they are heading." Scott replied

"It is better than nothing I suppose. Where?" Samuel asked rather disappointed it was only a heading and not an exact location.

"Mexico."

"Mexico?" Samuel repeated back to make sure he had heard him correctly.

"Yes Uncle. Him and one of his buddies. Devon cousins got a hold of some CCTV footage. He's African American with a rather large afro and goes by the name of Chad Danforth. A government secret agent. He and Troy go way back to childhood. Same schools. Both went in for the secret service. Chad made it through with honours and what not. Top of his class. Ranked as a what you call 007 agent. Number 1 so to speak." Scott read from the files he had optioned in the last few hours.

"What about Bolton?" Samuel asked.

"That's were it gets weird. During Troy's first training year he was pulled from the programme. It was by some other task force or whatever but the information is scares. The information on Bolton in general is scares. It does say he does work for government officials as well as other sources."

"So he is a secret agent?" Samuel asked.

"Chad yes. Bolton no."

"What training programme was it?"

"Emm it was the training camp of 05 South Africa." Samuel pondered for a few moments before speaking up.

"05…Navy Seals." That was all he said.

"Navy Seals?" Scott asked and everyone in the room looked at him.

"In 05 the government's secret service teamed up with the Navy Seal for an operation down in Mexico on a large drug cartel. Needed someone who could be trained for this mission alone someone who showed extra promise. Someone who could no matter what not be cracked. Someone with not a lot to live for."

"You mean a robot?" Scott asked.

"What was Bolton's home life like? Before he joined up." Samuel asked.

Scott flipped through the files along with James.

"Emm he was born 1986. Albuquerque General. Parents Jack and Lucielle Bolton. No siblings, no Grandparents both his parents where only ones. The only family he had was his mum and dad and what looks like Chad's. Ah when he was ten his parents where killed by a drunk driver. It says he was in the back seat and lived to tell the tail but his folks didn't. He was taken into to foster care and was in and out of that until he was thirteen. Which is how long it took Tiffany and Paul Danforth to fight for custody of him. The adopted him when he fourteen and he and Danforth left home at sixteen to join up." Scott told his Uncle.

"How sad. Look this drug cartel was based in the west of Mexico."

"And wherever that was Troy is heading."

"Bingo."

"Look Scott this plan has been in motion for almost eighteen years. Don't not let Bolton ruin it!"

"You got it Uncle. Bolton is as good as dead." And with that Scoot hung up the phone and looked around at all the other men in the room.

"Right boys let getting going we have a long way to go."

* * *

><p>It had been a good few hours since Scott had phoned and Samuel had been doing his research. And now that he was satisfied with what he knew it was time to speak to his business partner about his findings.<p>

"Ah Samuel. Drink?" Carlos asked his business partner as he entered the bar.

"Yeah. Scotch please." He took the drink which Carlos had poured him and sat on one of the bar stools.

"So heard anything about who it was?" Samuel asked placing his drink on the bar top.

"No. And no word on Gabriella either." Carlos took a sip of his own drink.

"Hmm… I am sure she is just fine. She is with that Bolton kid. Pretty sure he is extremely capable of handling her." Samuel once again raised his glass to his lips.

"Yeah she had Troy."

"Tell me Carlos. What do you really know about this Troy boy?" Samuel asked.

"I know that he is local. Knows the area very well. Even attend the school Gabriella attends. And I know that he is a bodyguard and a damn good one at that. He is good at his job Sam." Carlos had not called Samuel, Sam in ages and it through Samuel off a bit but not much.

"Hmm what about Navy Seal…" Carlos almost chocked on his drink.

'How did he know?' Carlos asked himself.

"Did you know he was a Navy Seal?" Samuel asked.

"I..I..No." Carlos lied.

"No. Really. She is only my God daughter and I did my research. And you barley scratched the surface." Samuel tutted at his friends ignorance.

"How…"

"An old friend of mine. I said the name Bolton and he just started ranting on about him. Yeah such a shame. His parents died when he was young no other family. Bounced around the foster system. Yeah. He went for the secret service. Pulled out first year of training. Navy Seals said he showed extra promise. Needed him for something else."

Carlos just nodded along like he had no idea what Samuel was talking about when really he knew what he was going to say next.

"Undercover mission. Drug cartel. Not sure which one. Some where in the west of Mexico. Yeah trained him up for two and a bit years before they sent him in. He was in there for three years. He slipped up. A girl. Of all things that was his weakness. A girl. They found out. Tortured him for days. They said once it was all done he wasn't the same. Something about rehabs and stress and depression. I mean under stable. But can you really trust him with our Gabriella?"

Carlos knew about Mexico. He didn't know the reason it went wrong or what happened to Troy. But know he did.

"Samuel he has done a great job so far. So yes I can." Carlos finished his drink.

"If you are sure. I guess he is a navy seal."

"A what?" Both Carlos and Samuel wiped their heads around to see Leon standing at the door with a look of shook on his face.

"Leon. You did not hear any of this. You are not to say a word to anyone." Carlos said straight away.

"Understand boy?" Samuel asked in a more threading tone.

"Yes sirs. Just to tell you Henry and Mrs Potts just landed. One of the lads if off to the airport to pick them up." Leon was still white in the face.

"Yes. Thank you Leon. Come and find me when they arrive and not a word." Carlos said.

"Yes sir." He nodded at both Carlos and Samuel and headed out the door.

'A Navy fucking Seal!' Was all that was running through his head.

"Samuel. That girl?"

"The one in Mexico?"

"Yes. What happened to her?" Carlos asked.

"Cartel killed her. For what she knew I think. Was the only one who knew Bolton was not who he said he was." Samuel answered.

"What was her name?"

"I think it was Sophia. And they called him Joe."

* * *

><p>It was as if it was dark in the motel room one minute and it was light the next. Due to where the couch which Chad was sleeping on was positioned in the room meant the sun that shone through was directly shinning into his eyes. Which woke him up with a groan. He scrunched up his eyes to try and bloke out the sun but he had no luck. It was too bright so he gave in and pulled back the old grey blanket which had covered parts of him during the night. After Chad and Gabriella had gotten back to the room, and found Gabriella asleep they had figured out the plan for today.<p>

Troy had phone Trick, one of the under cover guys to have him meet them outside Agua Prieta, with a new car and a blind spot so that no one would see them cross the boarder. They had then mapped out a route and phoned up a motel in Navojoa. So that today all they had to do was drive and fill up the new car with gas. Simple. But with Troy and Gabriella being all weird Chad knew it would be nothing but simple.

Moving from his place on the coach he makes his way to the bathroom. So that will Troy is getting ready someone will be with Gabriella. It was fine last night but they have been here too long. By now the people after her could know were they where. So the had to be extra carful today.

Just as Chad shut the door Troy woke and the loud crash the door made woke Gabriella with a jump. They both looked at each other. But as soon as his eyes meet hers he looked down, and she looked away.

"Morning." She was the first to speak and Troy just nodded his head. He didn't way a word.

"I take it Chad's in the shower." He nodded and didn't say a word. He got off the coach he had been sleeping on and moved to his bag. Gabriella realised that he was only in his jeans he had no shirt on and she could see his well defined abs. She watched as his back and arm mussels flexed as he moved bags around and look for items of his clothing to wear today.

He turned around and caught her sating at him. On the inside he smirked but on the outside he glared, but didn't say anything. Gabriella saw the glare and looked down straight away. You could cut the tension with a knife or you could try. But it was that thick you are more likely to blunt the knife.

Troy moved back to the couch after finding his clothes and Gabriella looked over at him again.

"Troy are you even going to talk to me?" Just as she asked Chad strolled out of the now steaming bathroom, fully clothed with a white towel wrapped around his neck. So his wet afro wouldn't drip onto the shirt he was wearing.

"Bathroom is free."

Troy just shook his head at her and made his way to the bathroom, leaving her more upset than before as he really wasn't speaking to her.

"Just give him some time and space. You gotta' learn that with Troy. He will come to you when he is ready. Just give it time Gabi." Chad said to her and she just nodded her head and went along with what Chad had just said.

'Time? That's something we don't have!'

* * *

><p>An hour later found Troy and Chad loading up the car again while Gabriella sat on a bench and watched. It was only seven in the morning bout it was already hot. And it was only going to get hotter as they traveled further south into Mexico.<p>

"Dude are you even gonna look at her?" Chad asked Troy as the put the last bag into the boot of the Audi.

"Chad…" Troy threatened.

"What? I am just asking so I know if I am going to have to do just my job today or yours too." Chad said looking from Troy to Gabriella.

Troy looked over at the brunette, the sun was shinning in her face and it was slightly scrunched up and she was squinty her eyes to see what was in front of her.

"Fine." Troy stomped his feet like a small child and gave a hugh before walking over to were she was sitting. He took his wafer sunglasses off his face and looked at her for a few seconds. He blocked the sun off her body which caused her to look up at him. She smiled at him but he didn't he just handed her his sunglasses.

"Here. I have plenty." That was it he turned on his heels and walked back over to Chad.

"Happy." Troy said closing the boot shut.

"Yes. But I can't say the same for us all." Chad said pointing his head over to a now very pissed off looking Gabriella.

"Ah she'll get over it. Let's go I told Trick no later than half past." Troy went around the side of the car and opened the drivers door.

"I take it your driving?" Chad said looking at his best friend over the top of the car.

"Think it's best I drive the rest of the way." With that Troy was in the car and starting it up.

"Hey Gabs. Let's go." Chad shouted over to Gabriella. She sighed and put the glasses on her face. She pulled herself up to her feet and slowly trailed her feet on the ground to the car.

Chad opened the back door for her to climb in. She sat behind the drivers seat. She looked at Troy through the rear-view mirror.

'If he was going to be like that, then I can be just as stubborn.' She thought to herself, as Troy set up the car so he could drive it comfortably. Chad climbed in the passenger seat.

"Right let's go." Chad said to Troy more than Gabriella.

Troy put the car into reverse and backed out of the parking space. After waiting a few moments at the exit Troy turned the blacked out Audi onto the main road. And they headed for the Mexican boarder.

* * *

><p>It took Troy about twenty minutes to reach their destination. It was behind an old warehouse in an empty alleyway. At the end was a new white Porsche Panamera, with blacked out windows. So that the three occupants couldn't see who was in the car. Troy stopped the car and cut the engine. Both he and Chad looked at each other before he turned around to look at Gabriella.<p>

"Stay here with Chad. And keep your head down." With that he nodded his head at Chad - who nodded back - before reaching for the door handle. He pushed the door open slowly and stepped out with his left foot first, followed by his right. He closed the door shut with a soft bang, before he slowly made his way to the white car at the other end of the alleyway.

Gabriella could see him from her seat in the back of the car. He was being cautious as he approached the car.

"Why is he taking his time?" She asked Chad.

Chad didn't take his eyes of Troy or the gun inside his jacket.

"Just incase."

"Incase what?" She asked once more.

"You wanna go up to a car you don't know, when you are on the run and there are people, killers looking for you?" Chad still kept his eyes on Troy who was now nearly at the drivers door.

"No but I thought you knew this guy?" Gabriella asked slightly confused.

"I don't Troy does. But it's not the guy in the car you gotta worry about." Chad said looking to his left and then right quickly.

Gabriella suddenly understood what Chad was saying. They where a sitting duck. And she suddenly didn't feel very safe sitting in the back of the car.

* * *

><p>Troy approached the drivers door. He placed one hand behind his back and tapped the tinted black window with the other. A dark shadow within the car moved and the door clicked open. Troy proceeded to take a few small steps back to allow the dark shadow to open the door fully.<p>

The white door opened slowly, not too slow but definitely not normal speed. And a pair of big black desert boots hit the dirt. The dark shadow was no longer a dark shadow. It was a six foot three, well built man. He was dressed all in black and had on a pair of wafer sunglasses. His hair was a dark blonde and he looked as if he was in his twenties yet he looked older than Chad and Troy.

The man took his sunglasses of his face and looked down slightly at Troy.

"Bolton. Long time no see." He reached his hand out for Troy's to shake. Once Troy saw no more occupants in the car he took his hand of his gun and reached for the mans hand.

"Trick."

Chad's hand remained on the gun the whole time and watched as Troy and Trick interacted by the white Porsche.

"Are we just going to sit here forever?" Gabriella asked Chad.

"Just wait Gabriella. Okay. Just wait." Chad said looking at the area behind the car to make sure there was nothing lurking. He was also checking in the rear-view mirror every other minute to make sure nothing was going to sneak up behind them. If something did they were done for. Trapped. And trapped was not a good thing to be. He saw Troy shake Trick's hand once again before he walked back over to the car. And Trick went and opened the boot of the other car.

Chad took his hand off his gun and stepped out the car. He looked at Troy and he just nodded his head. Both proceed to the back of the car. Nad got the bags out the boot and lay them on the ground.

"You wanna get her out or shall I?" Chad asked.

"I got it."

Troy moved around the back door on the drivers side. He opened and looked down at Gabriella.

"Move." Was all he said.

"There is such a word as please you know." She slide out of the car and stood so that she was right in front of him looking up.

"Yeah I am sure there is." He brushed past her rather harshly causing her to stumble into the open door.

"Dick!" She whispered under her breath. She thought he hadn't heard her but he had. He turned on his heels and faced her. Chad picked up as many bags as he could carrie and walked over to Trick and introduced himself with a firm handshake.

"What did you just call me?" Troy asked.

"You obviously know if you turned around." Gabriella slammed the car door shut.

"You know Gabriella for me busting my ass trying to make sure your safe you think you would show a little more appreciation." He glared down at her as she stood there in shock.

"I have…"

"Yeah cause dick is showing appreciation?" Troy almost laughed before shaking his head and grabbing the last bag on the floor.

"Yeah well maybe of you weren't such a dick I wouldn't have to call you one!" Gabriella screamed at him. She had no idea what she had done wrong.

"Yeah well your a spoilt little brat but do you see me calling you that? No."

"Cause you have ignored me all day!" Gabriella argued back.

"You can't even look me in the eye." She continued.

"Fine you Gabriella Montez are a bitch and a spooled brat. Who has no idea what the real world is like. Unlike the rest of us who don't get everything handed to us on a silver plate." He was looking her dead in the eye as he spat out every word.

"I am not and do not!" Gabriella was furious now.

"Yeah. Your not? Gabriella you have this whole security team protecting you all the time, you don't have a clue what it's like to not be protected. You don't know what the real world is like. Until now. Well wake up Gabriella! This is the real world. And if you don't straighten the fuck up and open your eyes you are going to end up dead!" With that Troy turned on his heels and headed to the new car.

Tears fell from Gabriella's eyes and she quickly turned around to face the other way.

"Can today get any worse?" Chad asked Trick.

"Yeah. He could tell you they have a thing going on." Trick said looking between Troy and Gabriella.

"No he wouldn't. Not after the last time."

* * *

><p>Gabriella had waited until Troy, Trick and Chad where standing around the bonnet of the car with a map of Mexico on it. Going over where they were going to cross and how they were going to do it. She didn't pay attention as she moved from the Audi to the Porsche and opened the back door and climbed in slamming it shut behind her. She slouched down and leaned against the door and sighed. She finally let the tears roll down her face.<p>

"Right so while we are waiting around here you will…" Trick interrupted Chad.

"Go up to boarder control talk to Mick, he will then open the back gate where all the security checks and shit happen."

"Then it's straight threw." Troy said looking at Chad.

"Straight threw." Chad repeated.

"You boys be okay on your own out there?" Trick asked.

"Trick. I think I know Mexico better than anyone." Troy answered back.

"Right then lets do this." Trick said folding up the map.

All three men got in their respective cars. Trick in the Audi, Chad and Troy on the Porsche. Troy followed Trick all the way to boarder control but as they got nearer he backed off a bit before heading to the outside the parking area of boarder control. Trick was all ready heading towards check one which held the guy who was going to get them across the boarder.

Both had not acknowledged Gabriella in the back. They just focused on the task ahead. Troy was just ignoring her and Chad had no idea what to say to her - he had never been good with crying and upset girls.

"He there?" Troy asked Chad.

"Yeah, he is getting out the car. Yeah, he's there. Yip and check one is … closed." Chad said looking at the big green tick above check one turned to a red cross. And they watched Trick walk out the both with a Mexican looking man. Both men got in the car and Tricked moved it back so he could make it to the car park.

Troy put the car in drive and moved into the car park. A set of black gates opened on the far side of the car park and both he and the Audi made their way through it.

From what Gabriella could see it was like a big holding space. With trucks and cars, and vans. There was not many people about, so it was quiet. Troy moved the car slowly and it slightly jugged as the speed was rather to slow for the car. She saw yellow markings on the ground she guessed it was to keep things in order when it was busy back here.

It was surrounded by building on all four sides. With a set of gates either end. She couldn't really see what happened next all she heard was Trick's voice, Troy's and a new voice which sounded deep and very Mexican. She was not really paying attention to what they where saying all she caught was.

"You be careful son." Which was the Mexican man who moved off to open the gates and then Trick.

"Watch your back Troy. She's to precious for you to let anything happen to her." Trick said looking in the back at Gabriella who was pretending she couldn't here anything.

"I know." And with that Troy put his foot down and the car accelerated forwards and passed through the black gates and that was it.

They where in Mexico. Just like that.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed and they had stopped once. So Troy could fill up the car and Chad had got them some water. Gabriella had remained silent the whole time. So had both Troy and Chad only talking when they had to. If it wasn't for the radio playing the car would have been in silent.<p>

"Troy…" Chad spoke up.

"Yeah not far now, maybe a few more hours if traffic stays like this." Troy said referring to the little traffic that was on the road.

Chad just nodded his head. The car went back to being silent and no one else spoke until they arrived in Navojoa. It had been the longest five or so hours of Gabriella's life. The motel here was worse than the last one. It was not what Gabriella was used to in anyway. They parked the car around the back as to not draw attention to themselves and Troy left them in the car to go and book in.

Chad turned around in his seat.

"You okay?" He saw Gabriella's puffy red eyes and knew she wasn't okay.

"If it helps. We got two rooms. So if you want Troy can sleep in the other room and I can crash on your floor." Gabriella smiled her first smile of the day.

"Thanks Chad."

"Anytime Gabi. Anytime."

Before long Troy was back with two room keys. They pulled the bags out and headed for rooms 12a and 12b. They sat in the middle of a block of motel rooms. Located outside. They had a slight porch area which joined them together and both doors faced each other.

"Right Chad take 12a. I'll take 12b with her." Troy said. he may have been pissed with her but he still had a job to do.

"Troy I was going to stay with Gabriella. You know." Chad was cut off.

"Chas just because I'm pissed at her and not too fond of her at the moment doesn't mean I can't do my job." And that was the last word on it.

* * *

><p>Leon was sat in the sun room of the large house is Spain. He and some of the other guards where off duty and has decide to gather in the sun room.<p>

"Full house." All the men groaned as that was the young guards fourth full house in their game of poker.

"You are too good at this game McColly." Leon said as he watched his chips be pilled up in front of his colleague.

"That's cause he's a cheat Fergus you know that." Another guard said. And all ten guards laughed.

"I ain't no cheat. Just know how to play poker." McColly stated. All the men laughed.

They had been playing for awhile now and the drinks had been flowing.

"This situation is so fucked up. Don't you think Fergus?" Another guard asked him.

"Yeah I mean. Mr and Mrs M here and god knows where Bolton has Miss G." McColly said and all the guards agreed.

"Yeah lads it's a fucked up situation." Leon said looking down at his cards.

"Yes boys and it's about to get even more fucked up." It was Samuel. And a group of men the guards had never seen before.

The opened fire on the sun room.

* * *

><p>It was later on that night when Chad saw Troy again. He was out in the parking lot have a cigarette.<p>

"I thought you quit?" He asked his best friend.

"Stress" Was all Troy answered back with.

"I'll let it pass." Chad said sitting down next to Troy on a bench near to room 12b.

"So you and Gabriella or Gabriella and you?" Chad asked and Troy let his head hang down.

"Nothing there Chad."

"Yeah cause after today you could have fooled me." Chad said looking at him. Troy took one last frag before putting out his cigarette and standing up from the bench.

"I kissed her."

"You what? What the fuck are you playing at Troy?" Chad shouted at his best friend.

"I have no idea Chad. She just…"

"She is your case. The case that you where put onto because of your last one. Remember Sophia!" Chad passed the motel parking lot.

"Gabriella is not Sophia!" Troy shouted back.

"Yeah she is Troy. The only difference is she is not a little girl!" Chad was now standing facing Troy.

"She is not Sophia." Troy said through gritted teeth.

"So that's why you have been a dick to her today? Thats what happened on the roof?" It was all fitting together in Chad's mind.

"Yeah." Troy hung his head.

"Dude. You can't fuck about with this."

"Do you not think I fucking know that!"

"Sophia ended up dead Troy. Dead." Chad said looking at his best friend.

"She was killed cause you fucked up. She was a little girl Troy. Gabriella's not." Chad said realising what was going on.

"If she ends up dead because of you … Troy you haven't gotten over Sophia yet. Gabriella will kill you." They both heard a door open and shut. they turned around to see Gabriella.

"What's going on?" She asked them.

"Dude you know what to do. So do it. Or she will end up just like her." With that Chad headed back inside his motel room.

"Troy who is Sophia?"

* * *

><p>Carlos Montez walked into the old Spanish kitchen in search of something to eat. It was late and everything was quiet. Just as he was about to open the fridge he saw the light in the sun room still on. Confused by this he went to investigate. He rounded the corner and was shocked by what he saw.<p>

"Samuel what is this?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Guys I am so sorry this is late. I had writer's block and although I had a layout of where this chapter was going I found it rather difficult to fill in the blanks. I like parts of this Chapter and hate parts of it. I have a feeling I may have ramble on a bit which I am sorry for. So here it's Chapter seven and I made it longer cause I felt bad that I was so late in finishing it.<em>

_So lots and lots of information in this chapter!  
><em>_Troy's background and his relationship with Chad - which I love. (It's kinda based off one of my own friendships just without the whole bodyguard secret service thing.)  
><em>_Scott is getting close! (Bite nails)  
><em>_Samuel should just be the definition of Satin!__Em I have a feeling the guards in Spain are toast!  
><em>_Finally we have reached Mexico!  
><em>_And Troy is really being an ass.  
><em>_Oh and Troy was Joseph … the plot thickens ..._

_ Next Chapter will involve a lot more Troy and Gabriella. We find out about Sophia and Carlos and Maria may not be exactly safe._

_Thank you so so so much for all the reviews I got on the last chapter but…._

_Please please please review! The more you guys review the more likely I am to be motivated to write! _

_Thanks again guys ….. _

_Daddy's little girl _

* * *

><p><em> Here's something for you guys to look forward too!<em>

_**Scene from Chapter 8**__:_

_**"Troy you can't avoid me forever." Gabriella said to him as he walked back into the motel room.**_

_**"Yeah I can. Once you are safe that it my job is done." Troy said to her turning around to face her.**_

_**"You don't mean that." Gabriella snapped back at him.**_

_**"Yes I do Gabriella! I really mean that." Troy said leaning against the table on the far side of the room.**_

_**"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't mean that!" She shouted at him. Troy turned around and looked at her. The next thing she knew he had he slammed against the motel door.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_


End file.
